Las trillizas
by MaryWitlock.Belikova
Summary: Una fiesta de cumpleaños alocada, tragos de más y tres amigas. La combinación perfecta para la diversión. ¿Que sucederá cuando la siempre perfecta Isabella Swan muestre su otro yo?, diversión y risas, junto a un romace inesperado les espera a estas tres amigas del alma. Esta es una traducción autorizada espero que les guste tanto como a mi. (Jaspér x Bella) contiene partes lemon.
1. 1

_-Aliiiiccceeee!!!, por favor – me queje._

 _-No Bella, ya has bebido suficiente – replicó guardando la botella en su bolso. Quien solo ella la llamaría bolsa, yo personalmente lo llamo maleta_ _por lo gigante que es, pero bueno, tenemos una diferencia de opinión sobre este tema._

 _-¡Maldición! está noche no están siendo divertidas – me enfurruñe_

 _-Y tu estás como untada en mantequilla señorita, es por tu propio bien._

 _-Estas diciendo que fue por mi bien cuando asustaste al guapo bombero, iba a mostrarme su manguera, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo no he visto una verdadera manguera de incendios?_

 _-¡¿Bella en serio?!... Él no iba a mostrarte nada, créeme – dijo_ _Rose._

 _-¿Y por qué? Viste cómo se frotó contra mí, si eso no estaba claro – me quejé._

 _-Bella, la única oportunidad que hubieras tenido de que este te mostrara algo esta noche, habría sido si tu misma tuvieras una – Argumenta Rose._

 _-¡Mierda! – Exclamé, entendiendo la ridiculez de mis acciones ahora._ _Afortunadamente, estaba muy avanzada en mi delirio para tener el alcance completo, pero creo que el_ _mañana me traería todo el discernimiento que perdí esta noche. Alice se echó a reír al ver cómo me había comportado con "el bombero"._

 _-En serio Bella, ya no creo que vaya a superarlo, verte en este estado es agradable, pero verte poner tus manos en el paquete de un hombre gay… No, en serio, No voy a dejar que te olvides de eso._

 _-Aghhh!! – gemí, tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos – ¿Por qué sacudir un trozo de carne así ante mi, si sabias que no podía tocarlo? Ahhh!!… – me quejé._

 _-No sabía que estabas tan desesperada – se río Rose – además le pagan para ponerte en ese estado, no para satisfacer las frustraciones de todas las mujeres que conoce._

 _-Hace un año que no he sabido de nada más que mi vibro, es algo para estar desesperada – agegué – Además siempre tuve una debilidad por los uniformes. Solo pensar en cómo se frotó contra mí en sus boxer, su pecho tan musculoso y brillante. Hmmm! – Gemí._

 _-Bella cálmate, vas a inundar el asiento de mi coche – dijo divertida Rose._

 _-Mierda!! quiero un pene, quiero un hombre y un real – estaba molesta – ¡quiero gritar toda la noche!_

 _-Creo que tendremos que encontrarle un gigoló, ¡ella terminará muriendo de frustración! – dijo riendo Alice_

 _-Eso está claro, conozco a uno de los colegas de Emmett que está soltero en este momento, debería ser suficiente por unas pocas horas – dijo Rose._

 _-Y ahora es que lo dices, rapido da la vuelta, llévame._

 _-Vamos Bella... estaba bromeando._

 _-¡Mierda! Eso no es gracioso. Volverán y tendrán a tus respectivos compañeros para satisfacerse y yo solo tengo mi pedazo de plástico._

 _-¿No has tenido a nadie desde Jake?_

 _-Nada, los únicos que atraje fueron francamente repulsivos. El último fue Marcus._

 _-¡¡Tu jefe!! – Exclamó Rose con Sorpresa._

 _-Si, te imaginas, estoy desesperada, es un hecho, pero creo que preferiría follarme a Jane, si sabes a qué me refiero._

 _-Cierto – dijo Alice, riendo a carcajadas._

 _-¡Mierda! – Exclamó Rose._

 _-¿Qué? - pregunté._

 _-La policía – dijo ella, mirando por el espejo retrovisor._

 _-Y entonces, ¿no bebiste? – le dije._

 _-Si bebí, tres cervezas – respondió ella._

 _-Mierda Rose, fuiste tú quien tuvo que tomar el volante esta noche – dijo Alice molesta._

 _-Bueno, son tres cervezas y no estoy untada en mantequilla._

 _-Es suficiente para tener problemas con la policía. ¿Deberías saberlo?_

 _-Un uniforme, lindo – estaba emocionada – ¿Y quién sabe, tal vez sea tu hermano?_

 _-Bella no seas imbécil, por favor. Y cállate especialmente ahora – pero ya no lo escuché, vi que el oficial se acercaba a nosotros y ponía su bastón en su lugar, desafortunadamente para mi no era Jaspér, Rose bajó la ventanilla de su coche._

 _-Buenas noches señoras – nos saludó – ¿Puedo ver los papeles del vehículo?_

 _\- Somos señoritas, al menos yo sigo siendo una, señor agente – dije lanzando un acercamiento de coqueteo no muy sutil._

 _-¡¡Bella!! – Rose me regaño con una voz seca._

 _-Tu amiga se ve ..._

 _-Excitada señor agente, me encanta tu uniforme._

 _-¡Maldita sea Bella, cállate la boca! – me reprendió Alice muy seria._

 _-¿Tu has bebido? – pregunto en dirección a Rose._

 _-Acabamos de regresar de una fiesta por su cumpleaños y ella a exagerado un poco con el Vodka – Rosalie explicó con ansiedad._

 _-¿Alice me pasas la botella? – le pregunté, inclinándome sobre los asientos para sacarla de su bolso._ _Hablar de eso me dio sed. Tuve que calcular mal mi impulso, porque perdí el equilibrio y encontré mi cara contra los muslos de Alice, mi estómago en la parte posterior de su asiento y las piernas en la parte posterior. Pero mis manos todavía encontraron lo que estaba buscando y agarré mi botella._

 _-¡Mierda Bella, deja de hacer estupideces! – Alice resopló, tratando de devolverme a mi lugar._

 _-¡Ya vasta! – Declaró el agente – Todas ustedes salgan del vehículo – Su voz era menos amigable y más asertiva que hace unos segundos._

 _\- Eres una idiota Bella – dijo Rose enojada soltando su cinturón para ayudar a Alice a quitarme de ahí._

 _Lo que me hizo reír como un pavo, verlas ocupadas tratando de alejarme fue muy divertido. Normalmente, yo era la sabiduría personificada, la voz de la razón de nuestro trío, pero esta noche era consciente de que estaba desatada, pero era tan bueno y estimulante. Una vez en mi asiento, abrí la botella y me llevé parte del cuello a la boca para tragar un buen trago. Las chicas estaban fuera del auto, el agente se inclinó y me invitó a hacer lo mismo, pero la puerta no se abrió, no tenía manija adentro alguien se las había llevado._

 _-¡Señorita, por favor salga del vehículo también! – El Me ordenó._

 _-Hummm, me encanta tu lado dominante – respondí echándole una mirada._ _Vi a Alice haciendo señales extrañas, ella estaba pasando su mano por delante de su garganta haciendo caras, como una posesa, era divertidísima. Me reír mientras trataba de imitarla mientras el agente me miraba visiblemente decepcionado, rápidamente se dio vuelta hacia el lugar de Alice para atraparla en el acto, cosa que incrementó mi hilaridad._

 _-Señorita, no lo repetiré otra vez, por favor baje de del vehículo._

 _-No me importaría bajar, pero es el coche que no quiere, creo que está enamorado de mí, yo también te amo – le dije acariciando suavemente el asiento, luego alargue los labios para darle un beso – el resopló y se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para mí._

 _-No se ponga celoso señor oficial, yo también lo amo y le daré muchos besos. Sabes que me gustan los uniformes… ¡Oh! – Exclamé de repente, el me vio con una mirada indescifrable en su rostro – ¿No eres gay? Porque el bombero de antes, escuché que lo era. Lo que explicaría por qué no tuvo una erección cuando acaricie sus partes – y de repente lo entendí._

 _-Lo siento – se disculpó Rose con vergüenza – Ella no está acostumbrada a beber._

 _-Y usted bebió._

 _-Tres cervezas – le contesté – No es bueno porque sabía que tenía que conducir. Además de que su hermano es el agente sexy Whitlock, él también es policía._

 _-¡Bella cállate! – me dijo Rose molesta._

 _-Bueno, no creo que una noche en una celda de los borrachos sea un lujo._

 _-¿Tú vienes con nosotros? – le pregunté traviesa – Nunca hice eso en una prisión , ¡Oh! y puede estar Jaspér, tal vez él vendrá._

 _-No puede ser cierto, nunca se va a callar – dijo Alice abatida – Y Edward me va a matar por no llegar a casa._ _El agente nos acompañó a su coche, nos subió a la parte de atrás, se subió tras el volante y nos llevó a la estación de policía._

 _-¿Sabías que mi padre es sheriff? – Le pregunté al policía._

 _-Bueno, creo que no estaría muy feliz de saber que su hija pasará la noche en una celda – Él respondió._

 _-Es posible, pero afortunadamente vive lejos._

 _Llegamos a la estación de Policía donde nos hizo entrar, las chicas tenían la cara en blanco, como si se estuvieran preparando para subir a la horca. Personalmente me divertía, siempre me preguntaba cómo era una celda vista desde adentro._

 _-Tienes suerte, el sexy oficial Whitlock está de servicio esta noche – dijo divertido._

 _-Mierda – susurró Ro_ _se._

 _Entramos en la estación y varias oficinas estaban frente a nosotros. Habían algunos policías allí, pero no tanto como durante el día._

 _-¿Rosalie?_...


	2. 2

_\- ¿Rosalie? – Llamo la voz arrastrada de la que sabía que era Jaspér – ¿Que haces aquí?_

 _\- Vienen a dar una vuelta en la celda sobria. Además, esta, está particularmente afectado – dijo señalándome._

 _Le devolví una sonrisa jubilosa a Jaspér, Dios… si que se ve sexy en uniforme, mis bragas se humedecían sólo por el hecho de imaginar que me desnudara._

 _\- ¿Bella?_

 _\- Humm… – Gemí mientras cerraba los ojos para dejar volar mi imaginación que es a donde quería ir._

 _\- ¡Bella! – Repitió, haciéndome abrir los ojos._

 _\- Buenas noches oficial. He oído que no soy una buena chica y que necesito ir dar un paseo por la celda – Le dije con una sonrisa que quería ser traviesa._

 _\- Ella abusó de Vodka – explicó Alice._

 _\- Eso es lo que veo, me sorprenden, de las trillizas pensé que ella era la más tranquila._

 _\- Normalmente sí, pero aparentemente cuando la haces beber, se vuelve incontrolable – Explicó su enfadada hermana._

 _\- ¿Crees que no sé cómo divertirme? – Le pregunté con un puchero infantil. Me acerque a él en un movimiento que quería ser felino. Pero si en tiempos normales era torpe, haber absorbido más de la mitad de una botella de Vodka no ayudó a mi equilibrio._

 _\- ¡No Bella! – Exclama Alice. Pero demasiado tarde, había perdido el equilibrio, pero afortunadamente solo mis reflejos se estaban desacelerando porque los del agentes Whitlock estaban a salvo. Me encontré pegada a su pecho con mi cara justo en la base de su cuello, el epicentro de su perfume que literalmente me intoxicó. Yo estaba parada justo contra a él y él me afirmó._

 _\- Te sientes tan bien – murmuré, mientras miraba hacia arriba, me miró sorprendido. Comencé a poner mi mano en su pecho cubierto con el uniforme que me encantaba – ¿Alguna vez te dije que amaba los uniformes? – Vi que estaba preocupado y esto me reconforto en mi posición, me frote contra él para que viera en que estado me estaba poniendo. Cuando lo hice, sentí algo sospechoso contra mi pelvis. ¿Era una erección o su bastón que normalmente estaría en su cinturón? Bajé la mano para comprobarlo. Pero cuando entendió el destino que tenía en mente, agarró mi mano firmemente, haciéndome romper todo contacto con su cuerpo, para mi mayor frustración._

 _\- Creo que una noche en una celda es realmente recomendable – dijo._

 _\- ¿Y vienes conmigo? – le pregunté llena de esperanza. Él me dio la más impresionante sonrisa cuando me respondió._

 _\- No, no lo creo._

 _\- Ha estado así desde que las detuve – Informó el otro oficial._

 _\- Siento que voy a pasar un muy buen rato mañana. Normalmente es exactamente lo contrario de lo que es esta noche – dijo como una sonrisa – ¿Y tu bebiste? – pregunto a Rose_

 _\- Tres cervezas, pero estoy bien, no estoy borracha._

 _\- Sabes que no deberías beber si tomas el volante, supongo que fuiste tú quien tuvo que conducir debido a su estado – le dijo mientras aún me sostenía las manos._

 _No me alejó cuando me pegué contra él. Mi cuerpo estaba tan cerca de el y que todavía podía disfrutar de su olor._

 _\- Lo sé pero son solo tres cervezas y han pasado más de dos horas._

 _\- Lo que también te da una pequeña noche en la celda – dijo divertido._

 _\- ¡Te hace feliz, no es así! – Rose gruño._

 _\- Sueño con este momento desde que tenemos diez años – Siempre respondía esa sonrisa sexy en sus labios._

 _\- Sabes lo sexy que eres cuando sonríes así con tu uniforme – Bajó la cabeza para clavar sus hipnóticos ojos verdes en los míos._

 _\- Es realmente mi noche de suerte. Nunca pensaría ver las trillizas detrás de los barrotes._

 _\- ¿Las trillizas? – Preguntó el otro agente._

 _\- Son inseparables del jardín de infantes, se fusionan tanto en sus gustos, sus pensamientos, sus aficiones, nunca se separan... bueno ya lo ves. Pero ver a la tan perfecta Isabella Swan salir de la coraza y dejarse ir, es realmente el máximo éxtasis._

 _\- Y aún más, imagina lo que podríamos hacer solo tú y yo en una habitación – Levantó una ceja mirando sorprendido y divertido al mismo tiempo._

 _\- Bella te ruego que te detengas – me rogó Alice – mañana no sabrás donde esconderte y nos machacaras nuestros oídos con esta historia._

 _\- Ve con las trillizas a una celda – dijo el agente – Te dejaré revisarla – le dijo a Jaspér con un guiño._

 _\- ¡Quiero un mujer! – exigió Alice._

 _\- Y yo también – añadió Rose._

 _\- Hey, Chelsea esta en la sala de descanso – le dijo Jaspér a su colega._

 _\- Te las dejo a ti – respondió, girando sobre sus talones._

 _\- Me gustaría que me registraras – le susurré al oído.Él sonrió de nuevo y luego me apartó de él._

 _En la maniobra mi bolsa cayó de mi hombro para aterrizar en el suelo, su contenido se derramó en el suelo y por supuesto dos de mis regalos que había guardado allí. Se inclinó para recoger mis cosas y ponerlas en su lugar, excepto por esos dos objetos: el primero es el regalo de Ángela que eran bolas chinas vibradoras y tuve que admitir que no podía esperar para usarlas, de ahí su lugar en mi bolso. Los tomó en la mano mientras Alice y Rose se echaron a reír. Siempre me miraba con esta ceja levantada en una silenciosa pregunta. Le di una sonrisa traviesa. Sacudió su cabeza con disgusto, colocando las bolas en mi bolsa, luego tomó el segundo objeto, ahí sí que me sentí un poco más avergonzada incluso con los efectos del alcohol. La risa de las chicas se hizo cada vez más fuerte mientras observaban a Jaspér recoger mi paleta. Un regalo de Alice esta vez, no era su regalo real, sino un regalo secundario para hacerlo divertido. Era una especie de paleta de almendra que mostraba un pene con sus testículos. Ella la había comprado en una pastelería erótica que acababa de abrir a pocas cuadras de su casa._

 _\- En serio Swan, realmente no te conozco. No tenia idea de que eras este tipo de mujer detrás de tu aspecto de mujer perfecta – se burló._

 _\- Es un regalo de Alice – contesté, aclarándome. Él me sonrió y puso la "paleta" de nuevo en mi bolsa y la puso en el escritorio detrás de él. Una mujer policía llegó y le habló._

 _\- He oído que me necesitas._

 _\- Sí para una revisión, para mi hermana y su amiga. Pasarán la noche en una celda de borrachos – Dijo con una sonrisa claramente satisfecha. La tipa le hizo una similar que no me gusta en absoluto._

 _\- ¿Y qué hay de ella?_

 _-Me encargare de ello – respondió él simplemente._

 _\- Bien chicas vamos a su celda – les informó la mujer indicando la dirección a tomar._

 _\- Date la vuelta – me ordenó, una vez solo en el gran salón._

 _Lo hice sin dudarlo. Tenía la sensación de que los efectos del alcohol comenzaban a disiparse un poco, ya que no me sentía tan eufórico como hace unos minutos antes. Me hizo levantar mis brazos paralelos al suelo y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos por las sensaciones que su contacto con mi cuerpo creó en mí. Una multitud de pequeños escalofríos que me cruzaron de lado a lado. Los pasó por mis costados y me rozó el pecho por los lados y luego pasó por los bordes justo debajo de mis curvas, finalmente tomó más en sus manos que a su alrededor, lo que me envió directamente una descarga eléctrica en la parte inferior de mi abdomen. Pasó su mano sobre mi vientre, pero tuve la impresión de que se entregaba a sensuales caricias que en una búsqueda real, todo esto con una lentitud exagerada. Como si esto hiciera que el placer durará, al menos el mío, porque no sabía si el placer era compartido. Bajo a mis caderas y pasó su mano debajo del borde de mi falda, justo en el borde de mi privacidad. Luego se agachó y deslizó sus manos por mis muslos hasta mis tobillos. Lo cual era totalmente inútil en el sentido de que Alice había logrado ponerme una falda. Él empujó suavemente sus manos hacia arriba con lo que definí como una caricia exacerbada, pasando por debajo de mi falda y dejó de correr por la parte superior de mis muslos, justo después de rozar mi intimidad empapada, que sintió pero dijo nada. Ni siquiera podía ver su rostro, estaba en mi espalda y además, cerré los ojos disfrutando de su increíble tacto que de hecho me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, tenía la impresión de que una cantidad innumerable de mariposas habían anidado en mi vientre. Un toque que fue capaz de acelerar el latido del corazón a un ritmo frenético y empapar mis bragas que podría tirar a la basura directamente en mi camino a casa. Se levantó rozando su cuerpo contra mi y bajó mis brazos sin decir una palabra, en un gesto tierno, dejando sus manos en mis brazos para prolongar el contacto, al menos esa era la sensación que yo tenía. No sé si vino de mí o no, pero sentí que este silencio era más profundo y más intenso de lo que debería ser, yo sentía que la atmósfera estaba cargada de electricidad, que algo especial había sucedido._

 _\- Vamos yendo a la celda tu también Bella – dijo rompiendo el silencio y haciéndome volver a la tierra._

 _Definitivamente los efectos del alcohol se habían detenido. Y con ello mi seguridad de que había estado bien, al mismo tiempo comencé a darme cuenta de lo que había hecho esta noche y ya no me sentía tan bien. Llegamos a la parte donde estaban las celdas y afortunadamente nos conocían, porque de repente teníamos derecho a una celda vacía donde estaríamos sólo entre nosotras. Abrió la puerta de nuestra cárcel y me empujó hacia adentro suavemente. Tenía la impresión de que con esta revisión en particular habíamos establecido una conexión especial entre nosotros._

 _\- Vendré y las liberare cuándo me vaya más tardé – Me miró por última vez cuando me di la vuelta, bajé la cabeza y las mejillas se me encendieron al instante. Cerró la puerta dejándome con Rose y Alice._

 _\- Te las arreglarás con Emmett y Edward – dijo Rose._

 _\- Con Emmett será fácil, se echará a reír, pero Edward... creo que voy a sufrir por un tiempo – Alice se lamentó._

 _Las chicas comentaban la noche y el resultado de esto cuando me senté en el banco y me perdí en mis pensamientos. ¿Me imaginé lo que acababa de pasar con Jaspér? ¿Fue solo la asociación del alcohol con mi falta de sexo lo que me vino a la cabeza y oscureció mi juicio y mi percepción de los acontecimientos?_

 _\- En cualquier caso, Bella oirás al respecto, créeme. Porque nunca he visto a mi hermano tan divertido por una de nuestras estupideces – Exclamó Rose sacándome de mi ensueño._

 _\- Sí, creo que estoy empezando a volver a la tierra y creerme que me gustaría volver a donde estaba antes. Porque no me siento muy orgulloso de mí mismo en este momento._

 _\- Me sorprendes, ni siquiera me puedo imaginar la reputación que tendrás en la estación – se divirtió Alice – Por cierto, no sabía que el uniforme te hacía sentir tan bien – Añadió, riendo mientras yo tomaba mi cabeza entre mis manos._

 _\- Y lo peor, creo, es haber visto intentar excitar a la stripper que era gay… ¡Pobrecito! – añade Rose riéndose._

 _\- Vamos chicas – gemí._

 _\- Oh te aseguro que recordarás tus 25 años. No te dejaremos olvidar está noche._

 _\- Aaagggrrr! – Gruñí._

 _\- Y creo que incluso vamos a contar con el apoyo de Jaspér – agrego Rose._

 _\- Además, creo que acaba de ver que no eras solo una de las trillizas si quieres mi opinión – Alice añadió con un guiño._

 _\- Por favor, detente, no sé dónde podré meterme cuando regrese._

 _\- Al contrario míralo como hora, eso es todo – sugirió Alice._

 _\- Tiene un novia Alice y además es su hermano – Le dije apuntando a Rose._

 _\- No te molestó hace unos diez minutos – dijo la insoportable pequeña morena._

 _\- No pero ya he bajado desde entonces._

 _\- Además personalmente, ya no soportó más a María. Te preferiría a ti que a ella – Rosalie comentó._

 _\- Lo sabemos, eso no es un secreto para nadie – conteste._

 _\- Por cierto, ¿qué te vas a poner esta noche? – Rose me preguntó._

 _\- Nada, me quedo en casa, no estoy invitada – le contesté._

 _\- Yo tampoco – añadió Alice._

 _\- ¿Cómo que no estás invitada?_

 _\- No lo sé, sabemos que están organizando una fiesta, ya hemos hablado bastante de eso entre nosotros. Pero no recibimos una invitación – le dijo Alice._

 _\- Pero qué perra esta chica. Ella me saca de quicio._

 _\- No importa, después de todo, entendemos que no somos amigos de ella y que Jaspér nunca ha estado cerca de nosotros tampoco – traté de calmarla._

 _\- No es una buena razón, por que siempre hemos estado juntas y ella lo sabe. Maldición, voy a hacer que se coma su basura._

 _\- Calme Rose, es inútil y además me duele la cabeza._

 _\- Cuando no sabemos beber, no bebemos – agregó Alice claramente divertida._

 _Suspiré y me apoyé contra la pared de la celda, cerrando los ojos. Tuve que haberme a dormido porque fue Rosalie quien me despertó sacudiéndome. Abrí los ojos con dificultad, porque la fanfarria que se había asentado en mi cabeza comenzó a tocar en total desarmonía._

 _\- Uffff… – dije tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos._

 _\- ¿Noche difícil? – La voz de Jaspér preguntó con ese acento tejano que lo caracterizaba tan bien. Volví la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo._

 _\- Aparentemente – se contestó divertido mientras me entregaba una bebida. La tomé y vi una tableta efervescente disolverse en ella._

 _\- Gracias – susurré. Él me sonrió con simpatía, pero luego no me hizo sentir de manera habitual, no quería más que encontrar la suavidad reconfortante de mi cama._

 _\- Las trillizas en camino – El grito – Me puse en contacto con Emmett y Edward, fueron a buscar tu auto Rose._

 _\- Gracias – le susurró a su hermano._

 _\- Te llevo a tu casa y luego me voy a casa o está noche no durare. Además, tendrás que superarlo rápidamente porque esta noche vamos a empezar de nuevo – anunció Jaspér con una sonrisa traviesa._

 _\- No lo creo – dijo su hermana de mal humor – Ellas no están invitadas, así que yo tampoco voy._

 _\- ¿Cómo no están invitados?_

 _\- Bien tu muy querida novia no las invitó, nada complicado de entender._

 _\- Ella debe haberlo olvidado – respondió él, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí._

 _\- Sí, un olvido voluntario, si quieres mi opinión – contestó molesta Rose._

 _\- De todos modos te invito, para que todo vuelva a estar en orden._

 _\- Muy gentil de tu parte, pero creo que tendré que rechazar tu invitación. Hoy no es un buen día – el me miró con un aire inusual. ¿Era molestia? Luego asintió, agregando:_

 _\- Si cambias de opinión eres bienvenida._

 _Entramos en la habitación donde él me había "registrado" y todavía no tenía respuestas a mis preguntas. Ahora con la mente un poco más clara, aunque todavía adormecida, pensé que había imaginado todo lo que había sucedido. Jaspér no era ese tipo de hombre y además, había rechazado claramente los avances de Alice hace unos años y sin embargo, ella era mucho más femenina, más sofisticada, más sensual, más todo que yo. Entonces, si él había rechazado los avances de una mujer como Alice, no me hacía ilusiones sobre lo que le había hecho. Ciertamente se divirtió porque es cierto que no estaba en mi estado normal y que esto podía sorprender a la gente que me conocía. Pero nada más._

 _\- Entonces, ¿la hija del Sheriff todavía aprecia el uniforme? – Me preguntó un agente que no había visto antes cuando entramos. Miré hacia arriba y vi al agente que nos había encerrado esa noche. Me sonrojé hasta el pelo._

 _\- De hecho, ya no es lo mismo sin los efectos del alcohol. Y mucho menos juguetona después de una noche en una celda de sobriedad – Se divirtió – De todos modos, ahora que estoy fuera de servicio, estoy listo para aceptar tus propuestas de anoche._

 _\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Gemí, enterrando mi cabeza en mis manos. Bajo los estallidos de Risas de Rose y Alice._

 _\- Esta bien Laurent, déjala en paz – me defendió Jaspér, poniendo una mano en mi espalda para moverme hacia adelante y lejos de él._

 _Levanté la vista cuando el famoso Laurent me miró con un aire que quería ser seductor, luego mi atención se desvió por el intercambio de miradas entre Rose y Alice, lo que me pareció sospechoso._

 _\- ¿Que demonios fue eso? – Les pregunte a las chicas_

 _\- ¿Que es, que? – Preguntó Rose._

 _\- No me tomes por idiota que te vi._

 _\- Si estas con tanta perspicacia como ayer por la noche, esto promete. Entonces, ¿Cuál de los uniformes es de tu preferencia el de la Policía o el de los bomberos? – se burló Alice arrugé la nariz con desprecio y luego caminé hacia la salida después de recuperar mis pertenencias._

 _Me siguieron con Jaspér, que nos abrió su coche. Rose se instaló adelante junto a su hermano, Alice y yo detrás. Una vez instalada, apoyé la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerré los ojos con la esperanza de que la migraña me dejara en paz. Jaspér nos llevo en el coche, mientras las chicas le contaron nuestra tarde del día de ayer, sin ahorrarme nada por cierto. Cuando llegaron a la con el stripper, abrí los ojos y lo miré, él tenía una sonrisa divertida y también me miró a través del espejo retrovisor. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerré los ojos, esto no puede ser más embarazoso, lo que me recordó mi estado general, que reavivó mi migraña, gemí lastimosamente. Poco después de que el auto se detuviera, Alice se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Rose y luego la mía._

 _\- Nos vemos esta tarde chicas – dice ella – Bella, iré a tu casa para llevar tu vestido para esta noche._

 _\- Te dije que no iría – Le recordé_

 _\- Pero si iras. – me dijo la duende_

 _\- Haz lo que quieras, de todos modos no voy a ir, no pierdas tu tiempo, además mi puerta estará cerrada con llave._

 _\- No es que eso me detenga y además tengo tu juego doble ¿lo olvidaste? – Y salió del coche antes de que pudiera protestar._

 _\- Me molesta cuando hace eso – Me enfurruñe._

 _\- Creó que ella lo sabe. Además si duermes unas horas y comes, deberías estar bien para esta noche – dijo Rose_

 _\- Cuando tienes una idea en mente, no la tienes en ningún otro lugar. Y entonces de todos modos no fui invitado._

 _\- Te invité – respondió Jaspér._

 _\- No te ofendas, pero creo que nuestra presencia allí te causara más problemas que cualquier otra cosa. Y luego, como dije, estoy en mal estado, me llevará más de unas pocas horas recuperarme._

 _\- Acuérdate de hidratarte, bebe mucha agua y con lo que Rose te dijo, todo volverá a la normalidad pronto, créeme – dijo._

 _-Ahora mismo solo quiero irme a mi casa. Y eso lo veré por la tarde, pero no creo que cambie de opinión hasta entonces – Se detuvo frente a mi edificio._

 _Incluso me sorprendió que supiera el lugar donde vivía. Besé a Rose y le di las gracias a Jaspér, pero cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, me pareció ver algo especial en ellos, no tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre. ¿Esperanza? Sí, realmente sentí que así era. De hecho, debo haber estado muy molesta porque tenía la impresión de que su aspecto y su actitud hacia mí eran diferentes de lo habitual._

 _\- ¿Bueno sales o vienes conmigo? No es que me moleste, pero creo que Emmett va a estar sobre ti esta noche, así que, date un respiro._

 _\- En serio, las dos son testarudas – estaba saliendo del coche y para cuando cerré la puerta, le di las gracias a Jaspér._

 _Rápidamente subí los dos pisos que me llevaron a casa, una vez dentro, cerré con llave y dejé puesta la llave en la cerradura, no importaba lo inteligente que fuera yo también lo soy. Luego me desnude mientras avanzaba a mi habitación, donde me arroje desnuda en mi cama. Creo que mi cabeza no tuvo tiempo de tocar mi almohada por lo que ya tenía que estar durmiendo._


	3. 3

_No sé cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero el alboroto contra la puerta principal me despertó. Cómo no escuchar entre los tambores y campañas._

 _-¡Está bien! – Gruñí mientras me levantaba. Mi dolor de cabeza mejoró al menos ya no estaba siendo atacada por la banda. Agarré mi bata de baño, que estaba a los pies de mi cama, y caminé al demacradamente hacia la puerta. Lo abrí de golpe, gruñendo_

 _-¡No es bueno ser tan duro contigo misma!_

 _-¿Te ríes o que? Hemos estado tocando como locas por 15 minutos. ¿Por qué dejaste las llaves en la cerradura? – se quejó Alice._

 _\- Así puedes dejarme en paz. ¡Mierda! – Abrí la puerta – y me azote._

 _-No te va bien con el alcohol, eh... – se rió Rose._

 _-¿Cómo te las arreglas para estar bien después de una fiesta como la que acabamos de tener?_

 _-Por una buena razón, solo eres tú quien se puso en mal estado, ¡Nosotras fuimos razonables!_

 _-¡Aquí!, Alice se acercó a mi, miré su mano y vi un sándwich de pollo. No me di cuenta de que tenía hambre hasta que ella sacudio esa cosa bajo mi nariz._

 _-Lo tomo, pero antes voy a tomar un café – les digo mientras voy a la cocina – ¿Cómo les fue con sus hombres?_

 _-Emmett se divirtió y creo que podrías tener a alguna idea – Rose me advierte con una sonrisa comprensiva._

 _-Agghh!! – Gemí – ¿Y tu? – Le pregunte a Alice_

 _-Tuve que llamar a Jaspér para confirmar lo que dije porque no contestabas en tu teléfono._

 _-No lo escuché._

 _-No me creyó, pensó que eran Rose y yo quienes habíamos estado en ese estado. ¡¿Te das cuenta de que no me creyó?! – Ella se quejó._

 _-En cierto modo, eso tiene sentido. Emmett también tubo dificultades para creerme, afortunadamente tomé un video de tu pequeño baile erótico con el stripper – Me sorprendió con el café en la boca, que obviamente termino cruzando la cocina. Las chicas huyeron antes de ser manchadas._

 _-¡¡Mierda Bella!!, si no sabes beber alcohol lo entiendo pero mantén tu café en la boca - Rose frunció el ceño, mirándose para ver si la había tocado con mi proyectil líquido._

 _-¿Has hecho un video?_

 _-Sí – contestó ella con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Y quién lo vio?_

 _-Emmett y Jaspér – respondió ella – Y puedo asegurarles que ambos estaban más que sorprendidos, incluso pensé que iban a perder su mandíbula inferior – Ella se río._

 _-¡Oh… mierda! – Me lamente – No me atreveré a salir ahora._

 _-Por un lado, vas a salir y por otro lo harás en no más de una hora y media. Así que mueve tu trasero, toma tu café y este sándwich porque debemos restaurar tu apariencia humana – Me advirtió Alice_

 _-Alice ..._

 _-No hay ninguna Alice aquí – Me corto la morena._

 _-Y también Jaspér dijo que te recogería en persona si no venias – me aseguró Rose. La miré sorprendida – No me preguntes, no sé, me lo dijo cuando salió de casa después de haberme acompañado. Y te aseguro que no es el tipo de persona para hablar o prometer sin cumplir a lo que dice._

 _-Creo que nuestro sexy agente Whitlock realmente abrió sus ojos a una de las trillizas – se divirtió Alice._

 _-Basta de tonterías – yo declare – Solo quiere evitar una crisis nerviosa magistral de su hermana porque su prometida no nos invito._

 _-También es una razón válida – dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona a Rose – Pero mientras tanto, ve y depilarte a ti y a la señorita Yeti._

 _-¿Y eso por qué? No tengo a nadie con quien ir a casa esta noche._

 _-Hay un amigo que estará presente y creo que estará completamente a tu gusto – Rose me anunció._

 _-No, no volverás a empezar con tus movimientos, Jacob fue suficiente para mí._

 _-No sabía nada de él. Pero aquí estoy haciendo mi investigación y te prometo que él no está casado y tampoco tiene hijos. Te lo prometo, además de que es un policía – agregó Rose con un guiño._

 _-¿Es Laurent? – Pregunte con angustia_

 _-No, no es él, de todos modos no lo intentes, no lo sabrás antes de que estés allí – Gemí porque sabía que no iba a escapar._

 _-¿Y si te digo que no tengo nada para ponerme? – Lo dije sin mucha convicción._

 _-Te respondería que tengo todo lo que necesita. Ve a la ducha, yo voy a buscar las cosas a el coche – Alice replicó – le saqué la lengua mientras me dirigía al baño con mi sándwich de pollo en mis manos._

 _-Muy madura Swan._

 _Me fui a la ducha después de tragar mi sándwich de pollo, lo que me hizo sentir muy bien y esto junto con la ducha casi me sentía como un ser humano otra vez, como dijo Alice._

 _Mi mente fue invadida por los últimos eventos de la noche y las palabras de Rose. Jaspér, él quería recogerme si no iba. ¿Y si esta revisión no hubiera sido fruto de mi imaginación?_

 _La improbable posibilidad de este pensamiento me conmovió. Recordé las sensaciones que sus manos habían creado en mi, la reacción de mi cuerpo que se había encendido al instante. Y solo de pensarlo, me sentí emocionado, hubiera querido que él fuera más lejos. Cerré los ojos y traté de recordar con la mayor precisión posible sus caricias._

 _Luego bajé mis manos por mi cuerpo pasando de nuevo por donde habían pasado sus manos mientras el agua corría sobre mí. Me recosté contra la pared de mi cabina de ducha y deslicé mi mano hacia mi interior, imaginando la mano de Jaspér. Halague tanto mis pechos como mi botoncito de placer. Siempre lo imaginé haciéndome saborear las alegrías de dos placeres, mientras dejaba mi pecho para meter dos dedos en mi vagina. Luego, rápidamente, me sentí invadida por la sensación de calor que me abrumó cuando redoblé la velocidad de mis dedos en mi vagina y aumenté la presión sobre mi clítoris. Luego mi cuerpo se estiró al máximo mientras que los espasmos se apoderaban de mi. Mi vagina se contrajo varias veces sucesivamente en mis dedos cuando llegué al orgasmo. Uno de los más fuertes que pude conseguir por mi cuenta y eso sólo porque estaba pensando en él cuando me tocaba. Me sentí bien y mal al mismo tiempo porque pude liberar la presión y mal porque me hubiera gustado que el me hubiera hecho sentir este tipo de placer, pero era solo una dulce utopía. Un hombre como él nunca podría prestarme tanta atención. Y cuando digo un hombre como él, quiero decir eso, él y solo él._

 _Alice debe haber descubierto que yo me estaba tardando demasiado tiempo, porque entró en mi baño mientras yo estaba en la ducha recuperándome de mi orgasmo solitario. Afortunadamente ella no había llegado unos minutos antes._

 _No es que yo fuera modesta aunque lo fuera, pero no podía verme atrapado en una broma privada. Aunque estamos acostumbrados a la apariencia de cada uno de nosotros tres y nuestros respectivos cuerpos. Todas nos conocímos en el jardín de infancia y nunca nos hemos separado ni siquiera durante nuestros estudios respectivos, de ahí nuestros trillizos de apodo._

 _Nuestro trío ni siquiera había sufrido este período delicado cuando Edward, el hermano de Emmett, había sido el epicentro de lo que podría haber sido una tragedia si nuestra amistad no hubiera sido tan fuerte._

 _Edward fue mi primer novio "serio" también fue mi primer amante, y en ese momento estaba convencida de que terminaría mi vida con él, porque correspondía intelectualmente al principio y sobre ciertos principios de la vida también._

 _Luego, un día me dijo que amaba a otra, justo antes de casarnos. Que no quería seguir conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado, que me tenía demasiado respeto para hacerme pasar por eso. Le pregunté quién había ocupado mi lugar en su corazón, pero él se negó a responderme, diciéndome que de todos modos era imposible, que ellos nunca podrían estar juntos. Luego pasó un año, lo vi de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando fuimos donde Emmett para ver a Rose, donde noté las miradas robadas que le estaba dando a Alice. Al principio, había destrozado mi corazón, luego un día en un viaje con Alice porque Rose todavía estaba con Emmett, fue al principio de su relación. Le pregunté por qué no estaba saliendo con nadie. Ella me dijo que estaba enamorada. Al principio pensé que era Jaspér porque ella siempre había estado interesada en él. Pero ella me había asegurado que había pasado de él. Que el hombre que amaba estaba fuera de su alcance. Tuve que hablar con Emmett y Rose sobre todo esto y ambos confirmaron mis sospechas. Y unas semanas más tarde, el momento necesario para digerirlo, invité a Alice y Edward a casa. Les había explicado mi punto de vista y les había otorgado mi bendición, pidiéndoles al principio que respetaran el hecho de que siempre me molestaría un poco y que tuvieran la delicadeza de perdonarme._

 _Ya han pasado tres años desde que están juntos, su relación ya no me molesta. Aprendí a vivir con ello y ya no veo a Edward como el hombre de mi vida, sino el hombre de la vida de Alice y además les estaba yendo muy bien juntos. Eran capaces de entenderse sin siquiera hablar, era una fusión entre ellos. Y hoy estaba feliz por Alice y Edward, estaba feliz de que ellos estuvieran felices._

 _-Vamos Bella, no pasarás tu noche en la ducha, ¡date prisa! – me despertó Alice_

 _-Bien ya salgo – y lo hice después de cortar el agua. Me entregó una toalla mientras Rose sacaba el equipo de peluquería necesaria._

 _-Ponte la ropa interior – Ella dijo, dándome un conjunto rojo y negro._

 _-Dios mío Alice, estos son ligueros._

 _-Nada más sensual que eso. Te quejas de no tener un hombre._

 _-No, ella se quejó de no tener un pene real – dijo Rose con un sonrisa traviesa._

 _-Y por esa razón debemos darte los medios para hacerlo. Así que ponte eso._

 _-Espero que valga la pena – les digo como una amenaza._

 _-Créeme vale la pena el esfuerzo que estamos haciendo – Rosa siguió adelante._

 _-¿De qué se trata está fiesta, es en honor a que? – Pregunté mientras trabajaban en mí._

 _-Es el primer año de Lettie – Rosalie se rió entre dientes._

 _-Creó que se me paso algo allí, ¿No es Lettie el perro de María?_

 _-Así es, es su chihuahua, de ahí la noche cubana._

 _-Pero los chihuahuas son de origen mexicano, me parece, no cubano._

 _-Es María que no trata de entender. Ella todavía tiene problemas para entender que Jaspér y yo somos gemelos, por eso somos tan unidos._

 _-No entiendo a tu hermano – dijo Alice – Él es inteligente y tranquilo, ¿qué está haciendo con una jarra como esa?_

 _-Supongo que ella debe tener ciertas cualidades que él debe apreciar – dije con un guiño._

 _-Debe ser eso porque, francamente, incluso Paris Hilton tiene un coeficiente intelectual de genio en comparación con María – se burló Rose._

 _-Oh, estas siendo mala con eso – Respondí._

 _-Lo peor es que creo que sí – dijo ella, totalmente molesta._

 _Lo que yo sabía. ¿Cuántas veces había aterrizado en mi casa después de haber tenido una pelea con María? Era la guerra abierta entre esas dos y lo peor es cuando su hermana estaba presente, lo que podía ser el caso esta noche. Lucy era tan tonta como su hermana, pero ambos juntas eran incluso peores que la tiña._

 _Los preparativos iban bien. Yo habías estado lista primero y luego con Alice pasamos a Rose, e hicimos lo mismo con Alice después, habíamos estado trabajando en ello desde entonces. Una vez que estuvimos listos, nos dirigimos a mi habitación, donde estaban dispuestos tres vestidos en mi cama. Iba a llevar el más simple, un pequeño vestido negro sobre la rodilla, que era lo que usualmente usaba._

 _\- Hoy no – dijo Alice, tomándolo en sus manos – Esta noche para ti es este – me dijo señalando un vestido rojo sangre._

 _\- ¿Estás bromeando?_

 _\- No, esta noche es este y no discutas, de todos modos terminarás poniéndotelo, solo nos harás perder el tiempo – argumentó Alice._

 _-¿Cuáles son los zapatos que van con eso?_

 _-Esos – dijo, agachándose y agarrando un par de zapatillas rojas con tacones de unos 10 cm._

 _-Me romperé la pierna con eso – empecé a entrar en pánico._

 _-No, siempre estaremos a tu lado. Y cuando tengamos que dejarte estarás con tu príncipe azul._

 _-¿Pero para quién estás haciendo todo esto?, No es tu costumbre, ¿quién es este tipo? – Estaba preocupada._

 _-Es el hombre de tu vida, créeme – Alice me aseguró._

 _-Hay una buena posibilidad de que así sea – Rose afirmó._

 _-Además, mi intuición está segura y mis intuiciones nunca me engañan._

 _-Eso es verdad – dijo Rosalie. Lo cuál no era falso, Alice rara vez se equivocaba, por así decirlo, me convenció cuando dijo lo de su intuición. Lo que me hizo decidir obedecer y ponerme el vestido._

 _-Quítate el sujetador es demasiado._

 _-Alice ..._

 _-Tienes un pecho firme disfrútalo mientras aún lo es. Y luego viste este escote y es aún más profundo en tu espalda. Lo hice, pero de mala gana, porque ella me estaba convirtiendo en Rosalie._

 _Y si iba a encontrarme con el hombre de mi vida esta noche, era evidente que no iba a mostrarle la verdadera imagen de mí. Pero, como Alice había señalado juiciosamente, era mejor para mí actuar porque al final del día sería como "ellos" habían decidido. En resumen, una vez que me rendí, todo fue bastante rápido. Alice se había puesto el sencillo vestido negro, pero que era sexy en ella. Y Rose, un vestido largo y blanco cuyo escote era por primera vez de una profundidad normal._


	4. 4

-¿Cómo te las arreglas para estar bien después de una fiesta como la que acabamos de tener?

-Por una buena razón, solo eres tú quien se puso en mal estado, ¡Nosotras fuimos razonables!

-¡Aquí!, Alice se acercó a mi, miré su mano y vi un sándwich de pollo. No me di cuenta de que tenía hambre hasta que ella sacudio esa cosa bajo mi nariz.

-Lo tomo, pero antes voy a tomar un café – les digo mientras voy a la cocina – ¿Cómo les fue con sus hombres?

-Emmett se divirtió y creo que podrías tener a algunas ideas – Rose me advierte con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Agghh!! – Gemí – ¿Y tu? – Le pregunte a Alice

-Tuve que llamar a Jaspér para confirmar lo que dije porque no contestabas en tu teléfono.

-No lo escuché.

-No me creyó, pensó que eran Rose y yo quienes habíamos estado en ese estado. ¡¿Te das cuenta de que no me creyó?! – Ella se quejó.

-En cierto modo, eso tiene sentido. Emmett también tubo dificultades para creerme, afortunadamente tomé un video de tu pequeño baile erótico con el stripper – Me sorprendió con el café en la boca, que obviamente termino cruzando la cocina. Las chicas huyeron antes de ser manchadas.

-¡¡Mierda Bella!!, si no sabes beber alcohol lo entiendo pero mantén tu café en la boca - Rose frunció el ceño, mirándose para ver si la había tocado con mi proyectil líquido.

-¿Has hecho un video?

-Sí – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y quién lo vio?

-Emmett y Jaspér – respondió ella – Y puedo asegurarles que ambos estaban más que sorprendidos, incluso pensé que iban a perder su mandíbula inferior – Ella se río.

-¡Oh… mierda! – Me lamente – No me atreveré a salir ahora.

-Por un lado, vas a salir y por otro lo harás en no más de una hora y media. Así que mueve tu trasero, toma tu café y este sándwich porque debemos restaurar tu apariencia humana – Me advirtió Alice

-Alice ...

-No hay ninguna Alice aquí – Me corto la morena.

-Y también Jaspér dijo que te recogería en persona si no venias – me aseguró Rose. La miré sorprendida – No me preguntes, no sé, me lo dijo cuando salió de casa después de haberme acompañado. Y te aseguro que no es el tipo de persona para hablar o prometer sin cumplir a lo que dice.

-Creo que nuestro sexy agente Whitlock realmente abrió sus ojos a una de las trillizas – se divirtió Alice.

-Basta de tonterías – yo declare – Solo quiere evitar una crisis nerviosa magistral de su hermana porque su prometida no nos invito.

-También es una razón válida – dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona a Rose – Pero mientras tanto, ve y depilarte a ti y a la señorita Yeti.

-¿Y eso por qué? No tengo a nadie con quien ir a casa esta noche.

-Hay un amigo que estará presente y creo que estará completamente a tu gusto – Rose me anunció.

-No, no volverás a empezar con tus movimientos fijos, Jacob fue suficiente para mí.

-No sabía nada de él. Pero aquí estoy haciendo mi investigación y te prometo que él no está casado y tampoco tiene hijos. Te lo prometo, además de que es un policía – agregó Rose con un guiño.

-¿Es Laurent? – Pregunte con angustia

-No, no es él, de todos modos no lo intentes, no lo sabrás antes de que estés allí – Gemí porque sabía que no iba a escapar.

-¿Y si te digo que no tengo nada para ponerme? – Lo dije sin mucha convicción.

-Te respondería que tengo todo lo que necesita. Ve a la ducha, yo voy a buscar las cosas a el coche – Alice replicó – le saqué la lengua mientras me dirigía al baño con mi sándwich de pollo en mis manos.

-Muy madura Swan.

Me fui a la ducha después de tragar mi sándwich de pollo, lo que me hizo sentir muy bien y esto junto con la ducha casi me sentía como un ser humano otra vez, como dijo Alice.

Mi mente fue invadida por los últimos eventos de la noche y las palabras de Rose. Jaspér, él quería recogerme si no iba. ¿Y si esta revisión no hubiera sido fruto de mi imaginación?

La improbable posibilidad de este pensamiento me conmovió. Recordé las sensaciones que sus manos habían creado en mi, la reacción de mi cuerpo que se había encendido al instante. Y solo de pensarlo, me sentí emocionado, hubiera querido que él fuera más lejos. Cerré los ojos y traté de recordar con la mayor precisión posible sus caricias.

Luego bajé mis manos por mi cuerpo pasando de nuevo por donde habían pasado sus manos mientras el agua corría sobre mí. Me recosté contra la pared de mi cabina de ducha y deslicé mi mano hacia mi interior, imaginando la mano de Jaspér. Halague tanto mis pechos como mi botoncito de placer. Siempre lo imaginé haciéndome saborear las alegrías de dos placeres, mientras dejaba mi pecho para meter dos dedos en mi vagina. Luego, rápidamente, me sentí invadida por la sensación de calor que me abrumó cuando redoblé la velocidad de mis dedos en mi vagina y aumenté la presión sobre mi clítoris. Luego mi cuerpo se estiró al máximo mientras que los espasmos se apoderaban de mi. Mi vagina se contrajo varias veces sucesivamente en mis dedos cuando llegué al orgasmo. Uno de los más fuertes que pude conseguir por mi cuenta y eso sólo porque estaba pensando en él cuando me tocaba. Me sentí bien y mal al mismo tiempo porque pude liberar la presión y mal porque me hubiera gustado que el me hubiera hecho sentir este tipo de placer, pero era solo una dulce utopía. Un hombre como él nunca podría prestarme tanta atención. Y cuando digo un hombre como él, quiero decir eso, él y solo él.

Alice debe haber descubierto que yo me estaba tardando demasiado tiempo, porque entró en mi baño mientras yo estaba en la ducha recuperándome de mi orgasmo solitario. Afortunadamente ella no había llegado unos minutos antes.

No es que yo fuera modesta aunque lo fuera, pero no podía verme atrapado en una broma privada. Aunque estamos acostumbrados a la apariencia de cada uno de nosotros tres y nuestros respectivos cuerpos. Todas nos conocímos en el jardín de infancia y nunca nos hemos separado ni siquiera durante nuestros estudios respectivos, de ahí nuestros trillizos de apodo.

Nuestro trío ni siquiera había sufrido este período delicado cuando Edward, el hermano de Emmett, había sido el epicentro de lo que podría haber sido una tragedia si nuestra amistad no hubiera sido tan fuerte.

Edward fue mi primer novio "serio" también fue mi primer amante, y en ese momento estaba convencida de que terminaría mi vida con él, porque correspondía intelectualmente al principio y sobre ciertos principios de la vida también.

Luego, un día me dijo que amaba a otra, justo antes de casarnos. Que no quería seguir conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado, que me tenía demasiado respeto para hacerme pasar por eso. Le pregunté quién había ocupado mi lugar en su corazón, pero él se negó a responderme, diciéndome que de todos modos era imposible, que ellos nunca podrían estar juntos. Luego pasó un año, lo vi de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando fuimos donde Emmett para ver a Rose, donde noté las miradas robadas que le estaba dando a Alice. Al principio, había destrozado mi corazón, luego un día en un viaje con Alice porque Rose todavía estaba con Emmett, fue al principio de su relación. Le pregunté por qué no estaba saliendo con nadie. Ella me dijo que estaba enamorada. Al principio pensé que era Jaspér porque ella siempre había estado interesada en él. Pero ella me había asegurado que había pasado de él. Que el hombre que amaba estaba fuera de su alcance. Tuve que hablar con Emmett y Rose sobre todo esto y ambos confirmaron mis sospechas. Y unas semanas más tarde, el momento necesario para digerirlo, invité a Alice y Edward a casa. Les había explicado mi punto de vista y les había otorgado mi bendición, pidiéndoles al principio que respetaran el hecho de que siempre me molestaría un poco y que tuvieran la delicadeza de perdonarme.

Ya han pasado tres años desde que están juntos, su relación ya no me molesta. Aprendí a vivir con ello y ya no veo a Edward como el hombre de mi vida, sino el hombre de la vida de Alice y además les estaba yendo muy bien juntos. Eran capaces de entenderse sin siquiera hablar, era una fusión entre ellos. Y hoy estaba feliz por Alice y Edward, estaba feliz de que ellos estuvieran felices.

-Vamos Bella, no pasarás tu noche en la ducha, ¡date prisa! – me despertó Alice

-Bien ya salgo – y lo hice después de cortar el agua. Me entregó una toalla mientras Rose sacaba el equipo de peluquería necesaria.

-Ponte la ropa interior – Ella dijo, dándome un conjunto rojo y negro.

-Dios mío Alice, estos son ligueros.

-Nada más sensual que eso. Te quejas de no tener un hombre.

-No, ella se quejó de no tener un pene real – dijo Rose con un sonrisa traviesa.

-Y por esa razón debemos darte los medios para hacerlo. Así que ponte eso.

-Espero que valga la pena – les digo como una amenaza.

-Créeme vale la pena el esfuerzo que estamos haciendo – Rosa siguió adelante.

-¿De qué se trata está fiesta, es en honor a que? – Pregunté mientras trabajaban en mí.

-Es el primer año de Lettie – Rosalie se rió entre dientes.

-Creó que se me paso algo allí, ¿No es Lettie el perro de María?

-Así es, es su chihuahua, de ahí la noche cubana.

-Pero los chihuahuas son de origen mexicano, me parece, no cubano.

-Es María que no trata de entender. Ella todavía tiene problemas para entender que Jaspér y yo somos gemelos, por eso somos tan unidos.

-No entiendo a tu hermano – dijo Alice – Él es inteligente y tranquilo, ¿qué está haciendo con una jarra como esa?

-Supongo que ella debe tener ciertas cualidades que él debe apreciar – dije con un guiño.

-Debe ser eso porque, francamente, incluso Paris Hilton tiene un coeficiente intelectual de genio en comparación con María – se burló Rose.

-Oh, estas siendo mala aquí! – Respondí.

-Lo peor es que creo que sí – dijo ella, totalmente molesta.

Lo que yo sabía. ¿Cuántas veces había aterrizado en mi casa después de haber tenido una pelea con María? Era la guerra abierta entre esas dos y lo peor es cuando su hermana estaba presente, lo que podía ser el caso esta noche. Lucy era tan tonta como su hermana, pero ambos juntas eran incluso peores que la tiña.


	5. 5

_Los preparativos iban bien. Yo había estado lista primero con ayuda de Alice y luego pasamos a Rose, e hicimos lo mismo con Alice después, habíamos estado trabajando en ello desde entonces. Una vez que estuvimos listos, nos dirigimos a mi habitación, donde estaban dispuestos tres vestidos en mi cama. Iba a llevar el más simple, un pequeño vestido negro sobre la rodilla, que era lo que usualmente usaba._ _-Hoy no – dijo Alice, tomándolo en sus manos – Esta noche para ti es este – me dijo señalando un vestido rojo sangre._ _-¿Estás bromeando?_ _-No, esta noche es este y no discutas, de todos modos terminarás poniéndotelo, solo nos harás perder el tiempo – argumentó Alice._ _-¿Cuáles son los zapatos que van con eso?_ _-Esos – dijo, agachándose y agarrando un par de zapatillas rojas con tacones de unos 10 cm._ _-Me romperé la pierna con eso – empecé a entrar en pánico._ _-No, siempre estaremos a tu lado. Y cuando tengamos que dejarte estarás con tu príncipe azul._ _-¿Pero para quién estás haciendo todo esto?, No es tu costumbre, ¿quién es este tipo? – Estaba preocupada._ _-Es el hombre de tu vida, créeme – Alice me aseguró._ _-Hay una buena posibilidad de que así sea – Rose afirmó._ _-Además, mi intuición está segura y mis intuiciones nunca me engañan._ _-Eso es verdad – dijo Rosalie. Lo cuál no era falso, Alice rara vez se equivocaba, por así decirlo, me convenció cuando dijo lo de su intuición. Lo que me hizo decidir obedecer y ponerme el vestido._ _-Quítate el sujetador es demasiado._ _-Alice ..._ _-Tienes un pecho firme disfrútalo mientras aún lo es. Y además viste este escote y es aún más profundo en tu espalda. Lo hice, pero de mala gana, porque ella me estaba convirtiendo en Rosalie._ _Y si iba a encontrarme con el hombre de mi vida esta noche, era evidente que no iba a mostrarle la verdadera imagen de mí. Pero, como Alice había señalado juiciosamente, era mejor para mí actuar porque al final del día sería como "ellas" habían decidido. En resumen, una vez que me rendí, todo fue bastante rápido. Alice se había puesto el sencillo vestido negro, pero que era sexy en ella. Y Rose, un vestido largo y blanco cuyo escote era por primera vez de una profundidad normal._ _Habíamos llegado a un estacionamiento donde estaban estacionados unos treinta autos._ _-¡¿Alquiló un salón para celebrar el cumpleaños de su perro?! – Exclamé consternada._ _-Sí y con vestidos de fiesta como puedes ver – respondió Rose._ _A lo lejos vi a Edward y Emmett acercándose al coche cuando salimos. Rápidamente se acercaron a sus respectivamente compañeras y las felicitaron por sus atuendos. Entonces Emmett vino primero a besar mi mejilla._ _-¡Tus veinticinco años te quedan perfectos Bella! Me gusta esta nueva joven súper sexy que no duda en ir a obtener lo que quiere – dijo con un guiño protegiendo sus partes – Solo aprende a elegir en la categoría correcta – el se rio, y como siempre me sonroje._ _-Déjala, me defendió Edward quien a su vez vino a depositar un beso en mi mejilla – Pero no se equivoca – agregó con un guiño y una sonrisa divertida._ _-No es verdad, incluso tu empiezas a hacerlo – me queje._ _-Lo siento, pero no es algo que se ve todos los días._ _-Pensé que solo Jaspér y Emmett vieron el video – reprendí a Rose._ _-Olvidé decir que Emmett me lo robó para llevar a James al frente a los demás en el gimnasio._ _-Tenía que mostrárselo a Eddy – se defendió._ _-Eso no es cierto – Me lamenté._ _-Bueno vamos – dijo Alice obligándolos a dejarme en paz, por el momento._ _Avanzamos juntos ,estaba entre Alice y Rosalie, una medida de seguridad para evitar que me cayera. Por el momento me las arreglaba bastante bien, estaba bien y mientras no bebiera está noche debería estarlo. Y no tenía la intención de hacerlo de nuevo esta noche. Mantendría mi lugar en la voz de la razón._ _Llegamos a las puertas que Emmett abrió. Rose paso primero, luego Alice y Edward, y finalmente Emmett y yo quien me ofreció galantemente su brazo, especialmente para evitar que rodara por las escaleras frente a los invitados que no conocía en absoluto. Pero bueno, evitar hacer el ridículo es uno de los principios de mi vida, extrañamente, me costó mucho en este momento._ _Una vez abajo nos dirigimos hacia Jaspér y Maria. Esta última se había puesto un vestido naranja, que se la podía ver desde toda la habitación. Supongo que lo hizo a propósito. Su hermana tenía un vestido ajustado y era realmente demasiado flojo para describir cómo lo usaba de color rosa caramelo. Me pregunté dónde encontrarían cosas así, incluso yo no tenía tanta falta de gusto y sin embargo, según las chicas, yo era una calamidad para el género. Mi mirada fue atrapada por el único hombre con ella, Jaspér._ _Estaba en un traje blanco que debió que ser montado sobre él, porque lo llevaba maravillosamente bien. Su cabello, que siempre ataba durante el tiempo normal, especialmente cuando estaba trabajando, estaba suelto y sus rizos rubios se mantenían altos en el sol, ya que su color era luminoso. Era recto y orgulloso en su apariencia, con una copa de champán en la mano, una presencia increíble. Me di cuenta de que lo había estado observando demasiado tiempo cuando me dio una sonrisa pícara. Bajé la cabeza sonrojándome._ _-Rosalie ... ¿eh, Alice? ... y ... – terminó María vacilante._ _-Bella – dijo Jaspér rápidamente._ _-Sí, Bella, ¿Se acuerdan de mi hermana? – pregunto María._ _-Uh... No, no en realidad – respondió Rosalie. María hizo una mueca._ _-Sabes que las mujeres tenemos el molesto hábito de olvidar ciertas cosas. Supongo que me entiendes – dijo con en un falso sentido de complicidad._ _-Sí, olvidé enviarles sus tarjetas de invitación. Afortunadamente tuviste este problema y pasaste la noche en la celda. De lo contrario, Jaspér nunca podría haberte avisado a tiempo._ _-Efectivamente, pero creo que está noche se mantendrá en el recuerdo – respondió Alice atacando a su vez._ _-¿Pasaste la noche tras las rejas? – Preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios._ _-Sí, pero incluso con este pasaje, creo que seguirá siendo una de las veladas más hermosas de nuestras vidas – contestó sincera Rose._ _-¡Seguro! – añade Emmett – escondan a sus hombres, chicas que Isabella Swan está en la casa – Todos los ojos del grupo se volvieron hacia mí y estoy segura de que en ese momento tenía que estar tan rojo como mi vestido. Vi que Jaspér estaba tratando de ocultar su sonrisa en su vaso, que estiraba ligeramente la mía. María debió haberlo notado también porque puso a su perro en los brazos de su hermana y se aferró a Jaspér posesivamente._ _-Bueno chicas, creo que nos volveremos a encontrar durante la noche. Diviértanse debemos dar la bienvenida a otros invitados – Dijo mientras arrastraba a Jaspér lejos de nosotros._ _-Qué entrada – dijo Edward cuando se fueron._ _-No me gusta – susurró Rose._ _-Creo que todos lo notaron, querida – susurró Emmett._ _-Bueno yo voy al bar – dijo Alice, arrastrando a Edward. Me aferré a su brazo para evitar caer con estos dispositivos de tortura._ _-¿Por qué te pusiste esto? Sabes que no puedes estar parada en eso – Me dijo mientras Alice estaba ordenando nuestros bebidas._ _-Fueron ellas las que me obligaron. Se supone que voy a conocer al hombre de mi vida esta noche – Respondí._ _-No se supone, así será. Y sabes que no me equivoco y tu sabes que si tuviera alguna duda respecto a ti estarías en casa. Ahora estoy 150% seguro de que esta noche tendrás sexo con el hombre que compartirás el resto de tu vida._ _-Eso es todo se – burló Edward._ _-Deberías saber que nunca me equivoco._ _-Si tú lo dices – contestó, tomando su bebida._ _-Sin alcohol para mi – dije_ _-Es ponche no es que tenga mucho. Bebe, te sentará bien – dijo ella._ _La noche se desarrolló normalmente con música latina de fondo, algunas parejas que bailaban salsa, bachata, mambo, rumba y otros bailes latinos en la pista improvisada en el centro de la sala._ _En general, fue una buena noche. Siempre estábamos juntos, pero algo me llamó la atención. Las miradas entre Rose y Alice y esta vez no fue mi imaginación._


	6. 6

_-Chicas conozco esas miradas, ¿Que están tramando?_

 _-Un poco de venganza, pero no es nada – dijo Alice. Pero su sonrisa calculadora no significaba nada para mi._

 _-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Vi a Rose sacar algo de su bolso y agitarlo debajo de mi nariz – ¿Un pimiento? ¿Para que diablos quieres un pimiento?_

 _-Esto no es un pimiento sino un chili y uno de los más fuertes que existen. Una noche cubana debe ser condimentada, ¿verdad?_

 _-¿Que van a hacer? – le pregunté ansiosa por el plan diabólico que ambas habían tramado._

 _-Sólo devolverle sus amables atenciones – se justificó Rose_

 _-No nos quiso para su velada, la velada pasará sin ella ni más ni menos – Alice me explicó – ¿Mantén a los chicos ocupados mientras nos encargamos de eso?_

 _-¿Cómo esperas que haga eso? – pregunté._

 _-No lo sé, improvisa._

 _-Las dos están molestas. ¿No quieres ignorarlo? Se dice que la ignorancia es el mayor desprecio._

 _-Sí, como dicen, pon la otra mejilla, pero personalmente, no voy a aplicar eso. No está en mi persona – Respondió Rose._

 _-Y yo la apoyo – concluyó Alice._

 _-Bien, evidentemente – Yo resoplé._

 _-Bueno, mantenlos ocupados – me dijo Rose. Me dirigí al bar donde Emmett y Edward estaban teniendo una gran discusión._

 _-¿Me haces un lugar? Les pregunte Emmett saltó de su taburete y me levanto para sentarme allí._

 _-Gracias, pero podía subir sola._

 _-Nunca se sabe – dijo con un guiño – ¿Donde están las chicas?_

 _-Ciertamente haciendo un lío con María – admití en modo de broma_

 _-Es posible que puedan hacerlo – dijo Edward._

 _-Están en el baño – dije con una sonrisa. Siempre me habían dicho que para los malos mentirosos como yo, siempre tenías que poner un 90% de verdad en sus mentiras y todo iba por si solo. Y al ver cómo reaccionaron Edward y Emmett debe haber sido cierto._

 _-¿No vas a ir? - se burlo Emmett – normalmente van en rebaño._

 _-Gentil metáfora ... – me queje – No con estos objetos de tortura en los pies prefiero evitar caminar._

 _-Estoy asombrado Bella. Aún no te has recuperado – Edward se rió._

 _-Bueno, veo que estás en buena forma te dejo, voy a volver a mi rebaño._

 _-Estaba bromeando – agregó._

 _-Así que, como se ven las celdas sobrias desde dentro – Preguntó Em._

 _-¿Como si no lo supieras? –Repliqué._

 _-No, señora, nunca he visitado una celda en mi vida, ni siquiera me he acercado a ella – dijo mientras se estaba poniendo una tapa en la boca._

 _-¿Qué es, el mundo al revés? La perfecta Bella Swan coqueteando y en este punto ni siquiera es la fricción, casi violas a ese hombre._

 _\- No exageres tampoco – Respondí._

 _-¿Quieres ver el video? – Emmett habló con la boca llena mientras sacaba su teléfono._

 _-No, está bien. Prefiero olvidarme de esta noche._

 _-Te entiendo – se divirtió Edward – Pero no lo haremos. El punto culminante de todo esto es saber que la hija tan virtuosa del Sherif Swan se encontró encerrada en una celda. Debió haberse reído Jaspér cuando les cerró la puerta a ustedes tres._

 _-Eso es diviértanse – les dije sacándole la lengua_

 _Lentamente baje del taburete para evitar romperme la pierna y comencé a buscar a las chicas. Como los chicos creyeron que estaban en el baño, tenían al menos un cuarto de hora de cobertura. Caminé con cautela, buscando al dúo malvado por toda la habitación, cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mí. E incluso antes de girarme, escuché esa voz que me daba escalofríos. Tanto porque estaba realmente cerca de mí, como por su voz baja._

 _-Estas hermosa esta noche._

 _-Gracias – conteste confundida._

 _-Es raro ver una trilliza sin sus siameses. Estas perdida_

 _-Eso creo – contesté, dándome la vuelta. Pero como no estaba prestando atención a mis pies, decidieron que harían lo que quisieran. Peor que los niños siempre necesitaban atención constante, la menor brecha y yo pagué por ello. Perdí el equilibrio y volví a aterrizar en sus brazos._

 _-Creo que se convertirá en un hábito – dijo con una sonrisa pícara que me derritió._

 _-Lo siento, tu hermana y Alice insistieron en que me pusiera estas cosas en mis pies. Lo cual con mi legendaria torpeza estaba seguro de que no funcionaría bien – Traté de explicarme._

 _Iba a escaparme, pero él me detuvo._

 _-Estas menos atrevida también – Dijo en una voz inusualmente baja – Es una pena que me haya gustado este pequeño mal comportamiento tuyo – Levanté la cabeza para anclar mis ojos en los suyos, a pesar de mi vergüenza._

 _-Yo ... yo ... – no sabía qué responderle. Ya no estaba confundida, más avergonzada era incluso peor que todo eso. No tenía coherencia ni cerebro en absoluto, ya no sabía cómo pensar. Siempre había encontrado a Jaspér atractivo como todas las mujeres que normalmente se formaban por él. Pero siempre lo pensé fuera de mi alcance. Además, estaba en una relación y estaba comprometido, pero el hecho de que él diga "eso" realmente me inquietó y provocó cosas que nunca había sentido. Incluso lo que había experimentado el día anterior cuando había buscado antes de meterme en la celda era menos intenso que estas pocas palabras. ¿Tal vez no me había imaginado este pasaje? Quizás había algo entre nosotros y no solo había estado de mi lado._

 _-Piensas demasiado Bella – me dijo. Luego miró detrás de mí, lo vi fruncir el ceño._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Creo que mi hermana y Alice acaban de jugar uno de sus trucos sucios. ¿Estás al tanto de algo? – Preguntó, mirándome fijamente._

 _-Uh, no... no… – murmuré incómodamente._

 _-Eso es lo que pensé. Bueno, ya veremos que es cuando llegue el momento – Dijo divertido – Únete a ellos y quédate con ellos. Porque esta noche despiertas muchos celos y también demasiado interés. Además, Laurent está en algún lugar de la habitación, evítalo, sería una pena que alguien pueda deleitarte – Luego me besó la mano y me dejó allí, aturdida._

 _Que había pasado estuve parada unos segundos o minutos realmente no sabía. Fue Rose quien vino a mi encuentro para traerme de vuelta a la Tierra._

 _-¿Qué está pasando Bella? – Ella me preguntó con ansiedad._

 _-Yo ... yo ... no lo sé – susurré. Todavía luchaba para darme cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Volví la cabeza para buscarlo, pero ya no podía verlo. Quería una prueba de lo que acababa de pasar. Me acababa de decir que le gustaba, no directamente, pero lo había dicho, no lo había soñado._

 _-¿Qué te dijo Jaspér?_

 _-Creo que no me creerías._

 _-Siempre puedes intentarlo – No quería comenzar y decir lo que pensaba, pero necesitaba hablar de ello. Y ella, más que nadie, podía iluminarme, ella era su gemela, la que mejor lo conocía._

 _-Creo que le gustó a tu hermano – Confesé mirándola intensamente._

 _-Bien aparentemente tomará menos tiempo de lo que pensábamos – Dijo._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tramaron las dos?_

 _-Esa noche vimos la forma en que se comportaron ambos._

 _-Estaba borracha._

 _-Sí, tu, pero Jaspér no y yo no conozco a mi hermano, vi interés en su mirada y para ser sincero, este interés no es realmente nuevo._

 _-No entiendo nada._

 _-Bella mi hermano ha estado enamorado de ti durante años, su distancia contigo era su forma de luchar contra su atracción._

 _-¿Estás bromeando?_

 _-No, no estoy bromeando, mira tu relación con Edward, ¿dónde estaba?_

 _-En la Academia de Policía._

 _-¿Por qué crees que eligió esa profesión?_

 _-¿No lo se?_

 _-Porque adoras a tu padre Bella. Y tu atracción por el uniforme no es nueva – se divirtió – Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y nos disfrazábamos para el carnaval de la escuela o Halloween. Un día, Jaspér se había disfrazado de soldado del ejército confederado._

 _-Sí lo recuerdo. Mayor Whitlock – dije con una suave sonrisa, recordando ese momento._

 _-No lo dejaste en todo el día. Y le dijiste que era guapo con su uniforme._

 _-¿En aquella época? – Pregunte aturdida – ¿Qué, deberíamos tener, 10 años?_

 _-Sí, Bella._

 _-¿Y lo sabías?_

 _-Sí lo sabía, pero él no quería que te lo dijera. Quería que te enamoraras de él. Es por eso que cuando saliste con Edward fue a la academia de policía. Su regreso coincidió en unas pocas semanas con su separación. Trató de captar tu atención, pero estabas demasiado concentrado en Edward y en el dolor de tu separación. Y luego estaba Jacob y él perdió la esperanza. Luego cayó con María, morena, delgada, ojos marrones, piel lechosa, eres tú, físicamente._

 _-¡Mierda!... no sabía de eso. No había sospechado nada._

 _-Lo sé Bella, no es para no decirle que venga a hablar contigo. Pero tiene miedo de que lo rechaces._

 _-¿Por qué? Quiero decir, siempre he tenido una debilidad por tu hermano, pero el hecho de que rechazara a Alice no pensé que pudiera tener una oportunidad con él. Ella es mucho más femenina que yo, mucho más mujer y sensual. ¿Cómo podría adivinar? Si hubiera sabido, le habría enviado señales para que se sintiera mejor._

 _-Eso no es todo Bella. Sabes que fue víctima de un accidente cuando éramos pequeños._

 _-Sí lo sé._

 _-Su cuerpo sigue marcado. Tendrá esas cicatrices de por vida._

 _-¿Y es eso realmente lo que le asusta?_

 _-Sí Bella, ¿Alguna vez has visto a mi hermano sin camisa? ¿Alguna vez has visto a mi hermano nadar?_

 _-No, es verdad._

 _-Las quemaduras que ha sufrido por esa leche hirviendo son irreversibles, e incluso con injertos de piel. Esta es una de las razones por las que no tuvo muchas conquistas. Todas se impresionaron o aterrorizaron cuando llegaron a esta etapa de su relación. Te lo digo porque tengo mucha esperanza para ustedes dos. Sé que te sientes atraída por mi hermano, ya hemos hablado de esto en el pasado, aunque nunca lo hayas confesado muy claramente. Pero cuando llegues allí, trata de no parecer disgustado, porque sería aún más doloroso que con cualquier otra persona._

 _-No sé si llegaremos allí como tu dices. Acabo de enterarme su cariño por mí. Y él no está solo. Ahí está María y ciertamente no me la va dejar tan fácil._

 _-No te preocupes por eso y de todas formas no hará el peso contra ti, te lo aseguro – Ella me dijo una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara – Vamos, vamos a unirnos a Alice y los chicos._


	7. 7

_Y fue lo que hicimos, tuve muchos problemas para concentrarme en las conversaciones después de todas estas revelaciones. Mi mente vagaba entre el registro de ayer por la noche, finalmente en sus caricias porque ahora tenía la certeza, eran caricias muy tiernas y sensuales. Luego las pocas palabras que me acababa de decir y finalmente las revelaciones de su hermana. Todo este tiempo, todo este tiempo para perder, de tiempo perdido ..._

 _-¡No es posible! – Gruñí._

 _-¿Qué no es posible? – Edward preguntó mirándome con curiosidad._

 _-Creo que se perdió en sus pensamientos – Alice bromeó cuando vio mi cara sorprendida._

 _-Ella ha estado allí por un tiempo – dijo Emmett – ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que tire una o dos bromas de su bombero._

 _-Finalmente conoció al hombre de su vida, es comprensible – Alice dijo._

 _-Entonces, ¿es quien? – preguntó Edward con curiosidad._

 _-Cuando lo sepas, caerás desnudo, créeme – dijo Rose – Pero por ahora, tenemos que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, así que déjalo en paz. Supongo que ella puede empezar a hablar de eso pronto – Asentí con la cabeza a Rose._

 _Luego giré la cabeza en la habitación para mirar un poco de lo que pasaba. Vi la pista de baile vacía y que Jaspér traía una mesa redonda que colocó en el centro de la sala. Luego María y su hermana llegan una con un mantel blanco y la segunda con dos candelabros ya decorados con sus velas. María arregló el mantel y Lucy los dos candelabros. Encendió las velas mientras María ponía a Lettie en la mesa. Jaspér se unió a nosotros y se puso en mi espalda después de darme una sonrisa encantadora. Conocer el alcance de sus sentimientos por mi, aumentó mi los míos por diez. Porque sí, me atraía Jaspér Whitlock y lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo, pero siempre había contenido mi entusiasmó y mi pasión porque pensaba que era una calle de un solo sentido. Pero ahora sabía que él compartía mi afecto y no podía contener nada más._

 _Mi atención fue desviada por la vibrante voz de María._

 _-Para comenzar, les agradezco a todos por venir esta noche por mi pequeña Lettie. Este es un día importante para nosotros, ya que celebramos su primer año de vida entre nosotros. Y estamos muy contentos y sobre todo muy orgullosos de nuestro bebé.– No pude evitar reírme del patético discurso de esta mujer. Jaspér se inclinó sobre mi oreja y susurró._

 _-No es bueno burlarse de la señorita, Swan._

 _-Lo siento. De hecho, solo estaba tratando de buscar las características físicas de su descendencia, Agente Whitlock. Tengo problemas para descubrir a quién se parece más. – También se divertio, porque lo sentí reír. Las caras de nuestro grupo se volvieron hacia nosotros y Jaspér se enderezó, dirigiendo su atención a su "prometida" en la que yo iba a trabajar, no iba a quedarse así por mucho tiempo – María continuó su discurso._

 _-Tenemos un gran pastel para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro bebé como se debe. Pero por supuesto, será para todos nosotros, no se le recomienda el azúcar. Por eso hice que un chef le preparara un plato especial para que pudiera compartir este momento con nosotros – Escuché a las chicas reírse a mi lado, por supuesto que yo también me divertí._

 _En serio, sabía que la gente podía ser cercana a sus mascotas, pero eso era ridículo. Alquilar un salon y organizar una recepción como esta para el primer año de un perro, era un poco "extravagante", pero además de atraer a un chef de renombre para hacer un puré, en serio se salto la barda. La pobre perra, estoy segura de que habría disfrutado un buen trozo de carne picada. Vi al chef llegar con el plato de la comida del perro. Mientras pasaba, le dio a Rose una sonrisa que quería cautivar, giré mi cabeza hacia ella y vi a Emmett mirarlo con una mirada feroz cuando puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Rose._

 _Y allí todo se iluminó, habían puesto la guindilla en el plato del perro. Las vi en estado de shock. Rose me guiñó un ojo y Alice me dio un gesto discreto. Volví la cabeza hacia María, que estaba disfrutando y a la pobre bestia que se tiró a su plato. Sentí lástima por esta mini bola de pelo, no era demasiado amante de los animales, pero no quería que les hicieran daño. Rápidamente, es decir, sobre el tercer bocado, la pobre bestia comenzó a gemir en voz alta. María se lanzó sobre la bola de pelo que llevaba mientras entraba en pánico._

 _-Mi bebé, ¿qué tienes ... bebé ...? – se lamentó sacudiendo al perro en todas direcciones._

 _-Vamos – Rose nos ordenó. Ella me tiró del taburete del que casi me caigo, si Jaspér no me había atrapado por la cintura._

 _-Te voy a tener a mano – le respondí con un Sonrisa alentadora._

 _-Creo que se trata de tu propia vida – Seguimos a las chicas a María que estaba al borde de las lágrimas y su perro gimiendo._

 _-¿Que está sucediendo? – Rose preguntó en un falso impulso de compasión._

 _-¡No sé! Mi bebé tiene dolor y no sé que le pasa._

 _-Ella comenzó a gemir mientras comía. ¿Qué hay ahí dentro? – Alice le pregunto al chef._

 _-Es cerdo enrollado, un plato cubano._

 _-¿Usted lo condimentó? – Preguntó Rose asustada._

 _-¿No fue el perro de tu tía el que murió por comer una tortilla picante? – Alice pregunto como una perfecta actriz._

 _-No... – gimió María de pánico – Lucy ve a buscar nuestro abrigo y las llaves del auto._

 _-Pero no hay chili ni nada que sea demasiado fuerte solo un poco de pimienta y es muy ligero – se defendió el chef. Él mismo tomó un pedazo de el plato bajo mi mueca de ascó anticipando su próximo gesto. Aunque era un plato "humano", el perro había comido de el. No fui la única en ser asqueada porque escuché muchos jadeos de disgusto. Luego hizo una mueca de dolor y huyó a la cocina mientras su rostro se tornaba carmesí._

 _-Llamare para averiguar dónde hay un veterinario de servicio – dijo Alice, alejándose de nuestro grupo._

 _-Son maquiavélicas – me susurró Jaspér al oído. Le devolví un sonrisa al escucharlo_

 _-Vamos amor, llevemos a Lettie al veterinario – le dijo María._

 _-Cariño, creo que deberías ir con tu hermana. Explicaré la situación a nuestros invitados y me encargaré de las cosas aquí. Pero sobre todo llámame para decirme si todo está bien – dijo besando su frente que avivó mis celos. Me puse los talones y me dirigí al bar donde estaba Alice. Ella fingió hablar por teléfono, mientras yo estaba segura de que no había nadie en el otro extremo._

 _-El veterinario de turno está a setenta kilómetros de aquí, eso sí que es mala suerte – se divirtió Alice mirándome._

 _-Eres mala, pobre bestia._

 _-No es mucho, ella tendrá que darle muchas agua y después de un día de ayuno estará mejor. No es mortal._

 _-Estas feliz._

 _-Sí y además, tienes el campo libre – me dijo con un guiño de complicidad._

 _-¿Por eso has hecho todo esto?_

 _-No, pero ese fue nuestro primer objetivo en realidad. Bueno quédate aquí para no levantar sospechas. Anunciaré las malas noticias – me dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Se fue a reunir con el grupo en el centro de la habitación, mientras las personas de alrededor seguían hablando entre sí, sin importar el estado del perro. Estaban presentes por la fiesta, era obvio. Edward se unió a mí._

 _-Un vodka – ordenó a la camarera._

 _-¿Bebes vodka? – Le pregunte sorprendida_

 _-No es para mí, sino para ti - Dijo, entregándome el vaso. Lo miré escéptico._

 _-¿Perdón?_

 _-Necesitas valor para conseguir lo que necesitas y solo el alcohol puede reducir tus barreras y tus reservas, y lo vas a necesitar si quieres mi opinión._

 _-¿No lo entiendo?_

 _-Bella te conozco, y también a él. Sospeché que tenía sentimientos por ti porque en el momento en que estábamos juntos, era frío y distante. Y el día que nos separamos, vi que me aceptaba más fácilmente. Y donde ya no me quedo duda de esto, fue cuando introdujiste a Jacob en nuestro grupo. Él adoptó la misma actitud con él que tuvo conmigo. Y a decir verdad, fue él quien investigó a Jacob y descubrió que tenía una doble vida._

 _-No es posible, ¿estaban todos enterados o qué?_

 _-Parece que los únicos que no han visto sus sentimientos mutuos, son precisamente ustedes dos, los principales involucrados – se entretuvo allí. Tomé la bebida de un solo trago._

 _-Otro – le pedí a la camarera después de vaciar el primer trago._

 _Ya era hora de que tomara las cosas en mis manos y Edward tenía razón, necesitaba una mano amiga. Después de tragar mi segunda bebida, volví la cabeza para descubrir dónde estaba la razón de todas mis emociones. Lo vi junto a su hermana y Alice en las escaleras que conducían a la salida. Salí de mi taburete y me armé de valor porque tenía los efectos del alcohol que actuaban rápidamente debido a la falta de comida en mi cuerpo. Pero por primera vez eso me vino bien._

 _-Deséame suerte – le dije a Edward._

 _-No tanto por tu "misión" sino por el hecho de que llegues allí sin hacerte daño, pero buena suerte – me dijo._

 _Le di una mueca totalmente infantil que lo hizo reír y caminé con determinación. Incluso mis pies parecían estar de acuerdo con el objetivo a alcanzar. Miré su cabello rubio en el otro extremo de la habitación y caminé sin preocuparme por lo que estaba pasando a mi lado o incluso quién estaba allí._


	8. 8

Finalmente fue prácticamente así, porque una mano que se perdió en mi cintura y me alejó de mi objetivo principal.

-Estas muy hermosa esta noche – me elogió Laurent. Estaba respirando mentalmente, cuando decidí tomar mi destino en la mano, fue necesario intervenir.

-Gracias – le respondí, apartándome para que me quitara la mano de la cintura.

-No pensé que te volvería a ver tan rápido – dijo – De hecho, para ser honesto, he estado esperando desde el comienzo de la noche para dirigirme a ti. Pero tus amigos y tú, no se separaran de su pequeño grupo.

-Es un hecho, disculpa tengo que ...

-Regálame un baile – Él me cortó el paso

-Lo siento, Laurent, por un lado no sé bailar y además tengo que unirme a mis amigos.

-No se van a ir volando, por favor, hazme el honor. ¿Quieres que me ponga mi uniforme? – Me preguntó burlonamente.

-No, para nada. Mira no quiero ofenderte, pero estás perdiendo el tiempo. Mi corazón ya está tomado.

-Y ya supongo por quién – terminó mirando a mi espalda y retrocediendo – Jaspér solo estábamos hablando de ti – Laurent le dijo.

-Oh, ¿y cuál era el tema? – Preguntó, poniendo una mano en mi espalda lo que me dio muchos escalofríos.

-De mi arresto de anoche – Dije rápidamente.

-¿Qué más? – continuó Laurent, mirándome con una sonrisa – Bueno, te dejo, creo que invitaré a tu prima Irina a bailar.

-Tienes razón, creo que estará encantada – respondió Jaspér. Se fue después de que me guiñó un ojo no muy discreto.

-¿Qué fue todo eso de mentir?

-¿Disculpa? Contesté – volviéndome hacia él con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Bella, ¿Has estado bebiendo?

-Sólo dos copas Mayor – Arqueó una ceja y me encantó cuando hizo eso.

-Bien, ¿pensé que no ibas a beber esta noche?

-Sí, pero descubrí una o dos cosas que me han puesto de cabeza y necesitaba una buena dosis de coraje.

-¿Qué puede provocar tal reacción?

-Me enteré de que el hombre que amé durante años también estaba enamorado de mí.

-Oh! – Dijo su rostro tenso mirando detrás de mí. Me giré para ver a dónde iba su mirada y me sorprendió descubrir que estaba mirando a Edward y no Con un aire amable.

-¿Jaspér?

-Hum… – gimió de mal humor, todavía mirando a Edward.

-Mírame por favor – Bajó la cabeza para anclar su mirada fría y visiblemente enojada en la mía – ¿De quién crees que estoy hablando? – Le pregunte

-¡Creo que eso es obvio! – Dijo secamente – Mira, has lo que quieras, pero cometes un gran error, Bella, y te arriesgas a joder a las trillizas por esto – iba a pasar para alejarse de mí.

-Estoy hablando de ti – Le grité para que me escuchara porque la música se había reanudado. Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás perdido. Me acerqué a él con confianza. Gracias al Vodka, porque internamente lo era histérica, mi estómago era una montaña rusa en mi abdomen, mi corazón también. Tenía las manos sudorosas y mi cerebro estaba enredado, pero no solo por el alcohol, sino por mis sentimientos, mis hormonas, o lo que fuera, que había tomado el control de todo mi cuerpo e incluso de mi cerebro.

Me encantó la sensación de adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo, me sentía vivo. Yo estaba parado frente a él.

-Creo que debemos tener una conversación un tanto sería.

-Bueno... Bella, yo… yo... – dijo entrando en pánico.

-Jaspér, no quiero quedarme aquí, llévame a casa – le dije con firmeza,. Pensó por un momento, luego asintió.

-Voy por mis llaves – me informó. Con la mirada incierta.

-Bueno, voy a avisar a las chicas – Me dio otro asentimiento, pero pude ver que estaba pensando. Ya no tenía su comportamiento recto y orgulloso, estaba preocupado y ansioso. Tenía que tranquilizarlo, no me gustaba sentirlo tan mal.

-Jaspér – lo llamé mientras se iba.

-¿Sí? – No sabía qué decir, en realidad no había pensado en ello. Solo quería que se tranquilizara, recuperará y dejara de torturarse. Así que me acerqué a él y con ternura puse mi mano en su mejilla y junto a este gesto le di una sonrisa igualmente tierna. Apoyó la cabeza contra mi mano y cerró los ojos.

-Ve a avisarles – dijo, abriendo los ojos. Parecía aliviado y yo estaba feliz, mi vientre se contrajo, y miles de pequeños escalofríos me recorrieron mientras sonreía con ternura antes de irse.

Camine hacia las chicas que nos habían visto desde que Jaspér se unió a mí.

-Chicas, me voy a casa con Jaspér – les dije con naturalidad. Mi declaración fue recibida con sonrisas satisfechas, conspiradoras y pícaras.

-Aquí – dijo Alice, entregándome una bolsa de tela que parecía pesada.

-¿Qué es? – Le pregunte

-Provisiones, Edward me dijo que bebiste y antes vi que tu nevera estaba vacía. Fui a dar una vuelta a las cocinas. Vas a tener que comer algunas cosas sólidas si quieres charlar tranquilamente con Jaspér.

-Discutir, sólo eso – Emmett se divertía. Le di una sonrisa de complicidad, porque en el estado en el que estaba ahora, está claro que si pudiera revertir el proceso, me haría sentir mejor.

-Y luego de tus tragos, vendrá el dolor de cabeza, mejor si no tienes hambre – bromeó a Edward.

-No lo olvides – dijo Rose con más seriedad.

-No te preocupes Rose todo estará bien – La tranquilice. Tuvo que creerme porque me devolvió una sonrisa cuando Jaspér se unió a nosotros.

-¿Estás lista? – Me preguntó suavemente.

-Sí, podemos ir Mayor – Contesté con una sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que tendremos una conversación cuando regrese – le dijo a su hermana muy seriamente.

-Si vuelves – hizo su jugada Emmett lo que me divirtió aún más. Vi una copa de champán en las manos de Alice que le quité, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reclamar, me la tome.

-Oye! – ella exclamó.

-Bella creo que ya has bebido bastante – me dijo Jaspér empujándome suavemente hacia la salida.

-¡Buenas noches! – gritó Rose lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharla a través de nuestro grupo. Salimos y Jaspér puso su chaqueta en mis hombros después de tomar la bolsa de provisiones que Alice me había dado. Su olor estaba en toda su chaqueta por lo que me emborraché con su perfume y por supuesto mi condición me ayudó a hacerlo, no lo hice discretamente.

-¿Te gusta mucho mi perfume o es solo un efecto de tu embriaguez? – Me preguntó, abriéndome la puerta de su coche.

-No, me gusta tu olor – le contesté con naturalidad. Es más fácil decirlo cuando estoy en este estado. La bebida era solo un golpe de arranque para empezar.

-Efectivamente, el alcohol elimina todas tus inhibiciones es bastante sorprendente – Luego cerró la puerta y rodeó el coche para meterse en el volante.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-Me desestabiliza – Él respondió honestamente – No conozco a esta Bella y no sé si lo que dices se debe solo al alcohol o si el alcohol te permite superar el miedo y la vergüenza de decir en voz alta lo que sientes y lo que piensas

-En mi caso es la segunda hipótesis – le contesté – De hecho, es un sentimiento extraño. Siento que me estoy sometiendo a un suero de la verdad. Puedo responder a todas las preguntas que me hacen sin vergüenza de lo que en tiempos normales no puedo hacer – Estábamos saliendo del estacionamiento.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Porqué qué?

-¿Por qué no puedes usualmente?

-Porque tengo miedo de ser rechazada, tengo miedo de no estar a la altura, tengo miedo al fracaso, así que no lo intento.

-Lo sé – murmuró – ¿Y lo qué dijiste esta noche, lo dijiste enserio?

-He dicho muchas cosas esta noche – y pensé todo eso lo que salió de mi boca – ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-Sabes a que me refiero Bella, no me hagas a repetirlo.

-Sabes, estoy tan incómodo como tú, pero necesito escucharlo también. Quiero estar segura de que no es solo una historia, un truco de mi imaginación. Quiero estar segura de que no es una calle de un solo sentido, como he creído durante años – No me estaba mirando, su atención se dirigía a el camino, aunque sabía que estaba escuchando todo, que tenía toda su atención auditiva.


	9. 9

_-Te amé Bella, mucho y por mucho tiempo – Mi estómago se retrajo._

 _-¿Por qué estás convirtiendo esta frase en el pasado? – Pregunté con aprensión, volviendo a la realidad del mundo y perdiendo cualquier sensación de embriaguez._

 _-Me da miedo ponerlo en el presente, porque tengo miedo de lo que pueda significar y lo que probablemente significaría. Porque como tu, no sé con seguridad si lo que me estás diciendo ahora no se deba a la euforia del alcohol._

 _-¿Es que eso te molesta? ¿Tienes miedo de que mañana cuando despierte te rechace, porque ya no estaré bajo la influencia del alcohol?_

 _-Bella, te amo desde que teníamos seis años, tal vez incluso antes. Viví todo para ti. Te vi saliendo con esos tipos en la escuela secundaria. Te vi locamente enamorada de Edward, vi tu condición cuando te dejó. Te vi amar a Jacob, yo te vi darles tu amor, intercambiar besos. Yo no soy ellos, no tengo la excelencia de Edward, y tampoco el cuerpo perfecto de Jacob. Soy yo mismo, depresivo e imperfecto limitado de cuerpo y mente._

 _-Mi Dios no es posible. ¡Para! - le ordené._

 _-Bella estamos ..._

 _-¡Para! – Repetí con más autoridad. Avanzó algunos metros y estacionó el auto frente a una tienda de comestibles que estaba cerrada en ese momento. Me quité el cinturón._

 _-¿Que haces? Déjame al menos acompañarte a casa – me dijo, con el rostro torturado. Empujé mi bolsa en el piso del coche, levanté mi vestido al máximo y en un movimiento, estoy segura de que en ayuno nunca hubiera podido reproducir. Me encontré a horcajadas sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de sus muslos. Había recorrido todos los obstáculos sin ninguna dificultad, el freno de mano, la palanca de cambios y el volante que fijaba mi espalda. Bueno, la posición no era buena, pero ya no había hecho el ridiculo lo que me animó a continuar. Tomé su rostro con mis dos manos y con la mayor determinación que se me permitió poner en esta diatriba, le dije:_

 _-Jaspér, siempre pensé que estabas fuera de mi alcance. Siempre pensé que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti y por eso no me prestabas atención. Eres tan maravilloso, eres excepcionalmente genial, capaz de ir y enfrentar cualquier situación con increíble frialdad e inteligencia. Eres tan carismático, borras a todas las personas presentes en la misma habitación que tú. Me haces sentir seguro, sé que nunca me pasará nada si estás a mi lado y ese siempre ha sido el caso. Recuerdas a Mike, cuando él quería besarme y yo no quería, estaba en la escuela primaria. Jaspér fue ese día que entendí que eras tú a quien amaba. Sí, me gustaba Edward, pero al final todos sabemos que es porque él es el que más se parece a mí de nuestro grupo. Tenemos los mismos gustos, los mismos intereses, la prueba de que amamos a la misma chica. Y Jacob era solo algo pasajero y además, también supe que te debo mi honor en esta historia. Pero si han estado en mi vida es porque no estabas allí. Porque siempre pensé que no te merecía, porque eras demasiado bueno para mí, por insignificante, la tan perfecta y tan sabelotodo Isabella Swan._

 _-Tú ... – le pedí silenciosamente que se callara al poner mi dedo índice en sus labios._

 _Porque si él hablaba ahora que había liberado todo lo que tenía en mi corazón, no podría llegar al final de lo que había empezado, al final de mi deseo actual. Me incliné y puse mis labios sobre los de él. Al principio era tímido, temía que me rechazara porque tenía a alguien más en su vida. Pero ahora que estaba en camino tuve que ir hasta el final, incluso si él me rechazaba por respeto a su prometida._

 _Envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y me abrazó fuertemente mientras yo me aferraba a él, contra su cuerpo, contra sus labios, para mi mayor alivio. Luego movió sus labios, tomando los míos y jugando con ellos, nuestro abrazo fue poderoso, tanto física como emocionalmente. Había dejado la tierra y el tiempo se había detenido. Tenía escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, una nueva sensación de euforia se apoderó de mí y no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el alcohol, de hecho, no sentí más los efectos, desde que pensé que me estaba alejando hace unos momentos._

 _No, esa euforia es por mi felicidad de tener finalmente al hombre que amo junto a mi. Nunca pensé que pudiera suceder y sin embargo, sucedía justo ahora y eso me hacía feliz. El me amaba Jaspér Whitlock me amaba. Tenía suficiente para irradiar al mundo entero con mi felicidad. Pronto el calor aumentó en el coche pero principalmente entre nosotros. Puso fin al beso, pero se mantuvo en contacto al poner su frente contra la mía._

 _-Bella, es mejor que vuelvas a tu lugar. Me gustaría seguir siendo un caballero y no hacer eso en el auto, no así. Tenemos que terminar esta discusión antes. – Sabía a qué se refería, sabía que no era un secreto, sabía sobre su accidente._

 _La niñera estaba en el teléfono y no vio a los niños jugando cerca de la estufa. Estas son cosas que suceden y lamentablemente, con demasiada frecuencia. Pero al parecer, Jaspér nunca se había recuperado de este accidente debido a los efectos secundarios que conservaría de por vida. Lo entendí, pero no tengo la intención de dejar que este detalle, porque para mí era uno, venga a estropear nuestra futura relación, a sea física y sentimental. Sin embargo, tomé mi lugar, con menos facilidad, lo que me hizo sonreír por mi cuenta. Luego, en un silencio casi reverencial, nos llevó a casa. Una vez que abrí la puerta para bajar del coche, me aseguré de que él estaba planeando subir._

 _-¿Subes? – Me dio una sonrisa frente a mi mirada preocupada y mi tono inseguro y replicó._

 _-¿Los efectos del alcohol se han disipado?_

 _-Sí cuando pensé que me ibas a rechazar – le respondí para mostrarle que mi diatriba era realmente el efecto de mis verdaderos sentimientos y no el alcohol – Entonces, ¿vas a subir? – Le pregunté de nuevo. Cortó el contacto y me dio una sonrisa._

 _-Sí, ya voy – salió del auto, recogí la bolsa que me dio Alice y baje a su vez._

 _Él había dado la vuelta, tomó la bolsa al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta y me siguió hasta la entrada, con una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, lo que me desconcentró mucho y me hizo vagar por mi mente. Además, me torcí el tobillo en el primer paso, por ir sin prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Con un gruñido eme quité esos aparatos de la desgracia de mis pies en las escaleras que conducían a mi apartamento. Estaba un poco preocupada por la discusión que se avecinaba. Al menos era necesario para él, tenía que enfrentar esta angustia, la misma que le había impedido revelarme sus sentimientos._

 _Pero lo que realmente temía era mi reacción cuando se quitara la camisa, realmente tenía miedo de lo que me iba a revelar. Lo que me aterrorizó fue que no podía ocultar mis sentimientos en ese momento, no quería lastimarlo y esperaba tener suficiente fuerza para guardar para mí cualquier tipo de emoción. Abrí la puerta, el silencio siempre estaba entre nosotros, pero no era pesado, ni vergonzoso, cada uno por su lado ponía en orden nuestros pensamientos para acercarnos a la discusión por venir._

 _Me alejé para dejarlo entrar, por suerte había ordenado antes de irme, al menos la ropa que había dejado esa mañana en mi camino a mi habitación. Pasó muy cerca de mí, rozándome enviando descargas por todo mi cuerpo. Era increíble los efectos que me hacía sentir. Debe haberme visto estremecerme porque sonrió, una sonrisa pícara, que alimentó el efecto de esta corriente que me recorría de lado a lado._

 _Cerré la puerta mientras él ponía sobre la mesa la bolsa que Alice me había dado. Me acerqué a él, no se movió, estaba parada frente a él, mis ojos aún perdidos en la oscuridad de los suyos, ciertamente los efectos de nuestro beso anterior. Me puse de puntillas para estar a su altura, pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y por segunda vez en la noche pude tocar la perfección que eran sus labios, nunca una boca había sido tan bien dibujada . Nuestros labios se movieron sensualmente, nuestras lenguas buscaron, domesticaron, acariciaron, se deleitaron. Sus manos subieron a mi espalda para cerrarse en un abrazo aún más fuerte que el anterior, un átomo de aire no podría haber pasado entre nuestros dos cuerpos._

 _Sentí todo su amor en este gesto y me llenó de felicidad, mis lágrimas fluían. Expresando en una pequeña medida lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento por este hombre, por mi hombre. Porque si sabía una cosa, era que no lo dejaría ir, lo quería más que a nada, lo quería por el resto de mi vida a mi lado. Dio un paso atrás, después de sentir mis lágrimas, sus ojos se estaban cuestionando cuando los hundió en los míos._

 _-Estoy feliz, eso es todo – respondí a su pregunta silenciosa._

 _-Bella antes de nada, antes de que nos dejemos llevar y te sorprendas, tengo que hablarte de algo._

 _-Ven vamos al sofá, estaremos más cómodos – Decidí que no le diría que su hermana me lo había contado. Él tenía que hacerlo para enfrentar sus temores y demonios._

 _Nos acomodamos normalmente y yo junto a él de rodillas para enfrentar su perfil. No me miró, vi que estaba pensando, que estaba peleando, que hubiera querido eliminar este dolor para que no sufriera más._

 _-Bella – comenzó – Nos conocemos desde el jardín de infancia – Dijo aún mirando al frente, asentí porque incluso si no me miraba directamente, sabía que me estaba viendo – ¿También sabes que fui víctima de lo que comúnmente se llama un accidente doméstico? – Nuevamente asentí – Sopló de golpe y continuó – De este accidente he conservado cicatrices, marcas que desfiguran una parte de mi cuerpo, que para muchas mujeres es horrible y repulsivo. Algunas de ellas no me querían por eso – me dijo mirándome esta vez._

 _-¿Y crees que me pasaría como a estas mujeres? – Pregunté, esperando que él entendiera que lo amaba a él y no a su cuerpo._

 _-Bella, soy horrible, y sí, me temo que reacciones como ellas, lo que sería un comportamiento normal. Y ni siquiera creo que te culparía por ello._

 _-Creo que para eso tendría que verlo por mí mismo. ¿No?_

 _-Tengo miedo Bella. – admitió bajando la cabeza._


	10. 10

Me levanté y me senté de rodillas entre sus piernas. Me miró y realmente vi el miedo reflejado en sus ojos lo que perforó mi corazón y me dio el coraje que necesitaba para enfrentar mis miedos. Debido a esta mirada que me perseguiría hasta el final de mi vida, sabía que mi reacción sería controlada porque no podría hacerle más daño. Acerqué a mis manos a su corbata, que desate rápidamente, sin romper nunca el contacto visual. Luego desabotoné el primer botón con suavidad, no quería asustarlo, no quería que saliera huyendo demasiado rápido, además de darle tiempo para que aceptará mi acercamiento. Luego el segundo, en un gesto lento llegué al tercero, siempre mi mirada en la suya, su piel apareció pero no vi "el detalle" porque mis ojos estaban atornillados en los suyos, el cuarto.

Puso sus manos sobre las mías, deteniendo mi gesto, cerrando los ojos dolorosamente. Se dio cuenta de que había mantenido mis manos en el pedacito de plástico y que no tenía la intención de detener mi inquisición allí. Resignado retiró sus manos solo, terminé de desabotonar su camisa. Cuando todos los botones se deshicieron, tome la camisa para quitarla de los pantalones, sin mirar su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos para escrutarme. Sabía que quería ver si me iba a asustar, luego bajé los ojos a su pecho que ya no estaba cubierto por su camisa. De hecho, estaba marcado pero estaba lejos de lo que esperaba, lo que me hizo sonreír con alivio, una sonrisa tierna porque a pesar de las marcas que se extendían sobre su cuerpo y principalmente en el lado derecho de su cuerpo, no estaba "desfigurado", su torso parecía dibujado a mano y particularmente bien dibujado debajo de sus marcas. Lo miré y amplié mi sonrisa. Se sorprendió al verlo, no quería que se confundiera.

-No es tan malo como esperaba después de tu descripción.

-Bella ...

-Déjame terminar. Sí, estás marcado, pero no estás "desfigurado" quiero decir que tu torso es un torso y particularmente bien entrenado. Si que tienes marcas, es un hecho, pero realmente no me desaniman. Incluso diría que tengo un solo deseo cuando te veo así y es abrazarte y besar todas y cada una de ellas para que no te hagan más daño. Se que es infantil pero es así como me siento en este momento. No quiero que sufras por esto Jaspér, te quiero incluso con ellas. Son parte de ti y me gusta todo de ti.

No se que estaba pasando por su cabeza, porque su expresión no me decía nada en absoluto sobre el estado en que se encontraba. De repente me tomo de la cara y me tiró hacia el, me senté sobre él de nuevo, me beso con fuerza y ardor, por fin había encontrado la paz y yo estaba contenta, me hacía feliz sin que nosotros hubiéramos empezado nada. Nuestro beso se volvió ardiente y está vez esperaba que no interrumpiera nada, porque no estoy segura de que no fuera a terminar muriendo de combustión espontánea. Pero tuve que calmarme porque el amablemente me alejó.

-¡Oh no, todavía no! – Gruñi con frustración, él se río con una risa franca y sincera, lo que me ablando un poco.

-¿Estás segura de esto Bella? Todavía hay tiempo para que te arrepientas, porque en menos de cinco minutos no tendré suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

-Jaspér, dime que tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no quiero nada más que a ti. Te quiero ahora, pero también mañana, luego el día siguiente, dentro de un año y en diez años más también. Te quiero a ti. – le dije, lanzándome de nuevo a sus labios.

Mis palabras deben haber tenido su efecto porque sentí que su erección se endurecía cada vez más con cada palabra que había pronunciado y eso me llena de emoción y orgullo. Entonces, como había dicho, sentí que lo estaba dejando ir, que se estaba dejando ir y que ahora tenía la intención de honrarme tal como yo quería que lo hiciera, que se estaba aliviando a sí mismo en mí, que él me ama tanto como yo lo amo y que me lo mostraba físicamente.

Deslizó la cremallera de mi vestido, luego soltó los tirantes de mis hombros, soltó mi boca hinchada por haber sido besada con pasión, pero me encantó esta sensación. Besó la base de mi cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban mis brazos guiando los tirantes del vestido para que no pudieran interferir más en la exploración de mi cuerpo.

Mi pecho estaba desnudo delante de él, me miró con su mirada definitivamente hipnotizada. Suavemente tomó uno de mis pezones con su boca, sentí su lengua acariciarlo mientras aún estaba preso de su boca. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, bajo el impulso del deseo que me provocaba. Ya estaba mojada pero ahora acababa de crear un río. Continuó su suave tortura alternando movimientos de labios y lamidas. Nunca antes alguien había podido hacerme sentir tales sensaciones. Cuando sentí las manos de Jaspér presionar mi pelvis para reforzar la presión de mi intimidad sobre su erección, me di cuenta de que me estaba moviendo sobre él.

-No me queda mucho, Bella. He estado esperando este momento durante tanto tiempo que nuestra primera vez no será necesariamente la más larga.

-No lo intentes o me incendiaré – le dije. Me apartó gentilmente. Me levanté y me quité el vestido que me molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando este se cayó quede delante de él con los ligueros, lo vi detener sus movimientos.

-Realmente no durare – dijo con voz ronca. Lo que me trajo una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-No tienes ni idea – respondió.

Finalmente como no reaccionaba ya que no continuaba desvistiéndose, me arrodillé ante él otra vez y comencé a quitarle el cinturón, luego el botón del pantalón y más delicadamente su bragueta porque estaba apretada debido a su fuerte erección que evitó que los pantalones cayeran al suelo.

En la maniobra tuve que tocar su polla endurecida lo que le hizo gemir. Creo que de hecho nuestra primera vez no sería larga. Pero en cierto sentido, es mucho mejor porque no podía soportarlo e incluso me causó dolor en la vagina, sí, pasa incluso a las mujeres cuando la espera es demasiado larga. Una vez que sus pantalones estuvieron en el suelo me levanté, así que estaba parada frente a el, me besó con avidez, aferrándose a mí, su pelvis contra la mía, lo que me hizo temblar de anticipación, mi cuerpo estaba en fusión, bajo presión, listo para él y solo quería ese momento en el que estaría en mí. Dios mío, estaba esperando eso.

Su mano bajó a mi vagina más que húmeda porque mis bragas estaban totalmente empapadas. Pasó unos dedos sobre la tela, luego los retiró. Se puso los dedos en la boca y me excitó aún más si era posible.

-He estado soñando con esto desde que te sentí empapada ayer – Le sonreí porque sabía que lo había sentido.

-No puedo evitarlo, mi cuerpo no puede resistirse.

Él me sonrió, luego se agachó, sacó el clip de la primera liga e hizo lo mismo con la segunda. Con las ligas desenganchadas, tomó mis bragas y las deslizó por mis piernas. Una vez en el suelo, levanté una pierna tras otra para quitarla. Lo dejó en el suelo, luego levantó las manos como el día anterior a lo largo de mis piernas, cerré mis ojos nuevamente, llegó a la parte superior de mis muslos y colocó las grapas en mis medias con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

A mi vez me agaché y le quité su bóxer sin más ceremonia, una vez hecho lo empujé para que volviera a ocupar su lugar en el sofá. Lo que hizo con siempre esa sonrisa que me hacía perder el equilibrio. Retomé mi lugar sobre él, me gustaba estar en esta posición con él.

Tomé su polla en la mano para posicionarla correctamente, siempre sin ceremonia, ya no podría hacer más para prolongar el placer, lo coloqué en el borde de mi entrada. Puse mis ojos en los suyos. Quería ver cuándo fuéramos uno y lentamente me empalé en el. La sensación inmediata era la satisfacción, luego el placer de sentirla en mí y cuando él gemía al mismo tiempo que yo, supe que era el hombre de mi vida. Esta fusión, esta penetración me afirmo que efectivamente fue hecho para mí. Solo había una hipótesis para explicar este sentimiento de plenitud que nunca antes había sentido.

Bajé a ritmo suave y luego subí a la cima y comencé nuevamente. Este sentimiento era divino. Creo que nunca podría prescindir de él tanto por su presencia como por sentir su pene en mí. Luego, gradualmente, aceleré mis movimientos y pronto adopté un ritmo más rápido, dejando ganar al deseo de disfrutarlo y con él agarrándome ya no retuve nada. Quería llegar al Olimpo con él y lo quería rápidamente. Quería lo mismo porque sus manos se colocaron en mis caderas para ayudarme a mantener el ritmo. Escucharlo jadear aumentó mi propio frenesí.

-Por favor no te detengas – él gimió. Lo que me hizo perder la razón, ya no tenía el control de mi cuerpo, mis instintos tomaron el control o tal vez fue mi propio cuerpo quien tomó sus propias órdenes.

-Oh mi Dios, Bella, si… – gimió. Esto actúo directamente sobre las paredes de mi vagina que se contrajo ligeramente.

-¡Si, Ahora disfruta, mi hermosa Bella, disfruta! – él me ordenó, enderezando su pelvis para dar una cabida más profunda en mis movimientos. No me llevo mucho más tiempo apretarlo violentamente.

Si… – gemí con voz aguda, luego un gruñido masculino acompañó mi lamento.

Me recosté contra su pecho cubierto con un velo de sudor como el mío, sin aliento tratando de recuperarme del poder de mi orgasmo. Cerró sus brazos sobre mí y nos dejamos mecer por los latidos de nuestros corazones que intentaban reanudar una carrera un poco más normal. Este silencio era agradable, nada de dio venir este momento de intensa satisfacción, un puro deleite después del éxtasis que acabábamos de experimentar.


	11. 11

_Finalmente no contaba con que mi cuerpo se hiciera presente. Mi estómago gruñó tan fuerte que me pregunté si estaba tratando de comunicarse con el de Jaspér. Me eché a reír por lo gracioso de la situación, Jaspér se unió a mí claramente divertido también._

 _-Creo que tu estomago habló._

 _-Creó que quería quería hacerse notar._

 _-Eres probable – todavía se rió. Yo me reincorpore. Se levantó y qagarró su bóxer mientras lo miraba con lujuria. Creo que nunca podría prescindir de el._

 _-Bella tienes que comer primero. Ya veremos más tarde, lo de una segunda ronda – dijo mientras me daba la espalda._

 _-¿Cómo sabes lo que tengo en mente? – Le pregunte sorprendida_

 _-Una intuición – respondió, mirándome con una sonrisa pícara. Se iba a poner la camisa, me levante y lo detuve. Le hice un gesto de negación con la cabeza. No quería que se escondiera ahora que finalmente habíamos enfrentado lo más delicado para él porque a mí no me molestaban sus cicatrices._

 _-No quiero cortar tu apetito – me dijo seriamente._

 _\- Créeme, sólo podría darme más apetito, no quitármelo. – Lo dejo, sacudiendo su cabeza lastimosamente. Fui a la entrada a buscar la bolsa que Alice había preparado para mí._

 _-Esta chica tiene un don, esto no es posible – Exclamé._

 _-¿Por qué? – pregunto y le mostré el contenido de la bolsa._

 _Para comenzar una botella de champaña, frambuesas, uvas y fresas, también en una caja de plástico una especie de crema, la abrí y metí mi dedo en ella y cuando me lo puse en la boca no pude evitar gemir de alegría, una crema de pistacho, mi favorita. Jaspér me miró divertido e intrigado, luego una idea cruzó mi mente. Entré en la cocina, agarré un frutero y vertí las frutas que Alice me había preparado, haciéndome una nota mental para agradecerle como debía ser mañana. Luego, del mueble, agarré dos copas de vino, no eran de champán, pero servirían. Luego lo llevé todo, fui a la sala de estar, puse la botella en las manos de Jaspér y lo agarré del brazo para llevarlo a mi habitación._

 _-¿Qué estás tramando?_

 _-Una hermosa idea rubio. Te enseñaré cuánta hambre me da tu cuerpo – dije con un guiño. Lo vi fruncir el ceño – ¡No empieces! – le regañé antes de que dijera algo. Suspiró y se dejó guiar._

 _-Hum la habitación de Isabella Swan. Dios sabe cuántas veces quise visitarla._

 _-Y todo lo que debías hacer era pedirlo – dije volvíendome hacía el._

 _-Todo ese tiempo perdido._

 _\- Eso es lo mismo que estuve pensando antes. Siéntate y abre la botella – Le dije_

 _Mientras dejaba el frutero y las copas en mi mesa de noche. Él obedeció y el corcho saltó con un sonoro "pop" y lo hizo bien porque el champán permaneció en su botella. Le entregué las dos copas, nos sirvió y puso la botella en la mesilla de noche. Brindamos mirándonos a los ojos, por nada en particular, solo un deseo silencioso que esperaba que fuera común. Sumergí mis labios en el vaso y me sentí doblemente complacido al ver que todavía estaba frío. Jaspér bebió uno o dos sorbos, tomé su bebida y puse las dos junto a la botella. Luego empujé a Jaspér para que se acostase en la cama._

 _-No llego a la caja desde aquí – le informé volviendo a la cocina, sin olvidar bajar el atenuador para crear una atmósfera tranquila. Tomé la caja de plástico y una cuchara y luego volví a la habitación, él me miró con recelo, le devolví una sonrisa que quería ser traviesa. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza, sospechando lo que tenía en mente. Tomé una cucharada de mi crema y cuando lo vi abrir la boca me di cuenta de que no había entendido. Dirigiendo la cuchara lo más cerca de su boca posible, dejé caer su contenido inadvertidamente sobre su pecho – él se sobresalto lo que me hizo reír._

 _-¡Ups!... Realmente soy la reina de los torpes – dije sobreactuando un poco, bueno... mucho._

 _También se divirtió, pero creo que más por su falsa intuición al principio. Luego puse la caja al lado, ya que no tenía más espacio en la mesita de noche. Y me apoyé sensualmente en él manteniéndome en contacto con sus ojos. Le di una lamida en el pecho cubierto con crema de pistacho y gemí de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. Saqué la lengua y con toda la suavidad y sensualidad que pude, lamí sus pectorales para limpiarlo de toda esta crema. Fue tan emocionante como bueno, un sentimiento que note que era mutuo, porque sentí que su sexo estaba despertando. Ya no había más crema pero yo continúe, a él le gusto y a mí también. Entonces de repente se levantó lo que me sorprendió, debo decir, pensé en que me dejaría más tiempo, pero al parecer había decidido lo contrario._

 _-Yo también tengo hambre – me dijo maliciosamente._

 _Tomó la caja y la puso en el suelo, luego me cogió con habilidad pero especialmente rápido para tomar la misma posición que yo antes. Tomó el frutero y la puso junto a nosotros. Luego, una de las copas de champán, me pregunté qué iba a hacer, con que sabor me iba a comer. Solo la imagen que acababa de crear en mi mente duplicó la inundación que se estaba produciendo entre mis piernas._

 _Tomó unos cuantos sorbos de su vaso, dejó solo un poco, luego vertió unas gotas en mi vientre justo en mi ombligo, un poco escapó para ir sobre las sábanas cuando me sobresalte. Sonrió orgulloso de hacerme lo mismo que le había hecho con la crema, le devolví la sonrisa. Tomó una frambuesa y la hizo pasar con un giro por mi ombligo, lo sumergió en el champán que estaba allí y se lo llevó a la boca, mirándome e imitándome recreando un gemido de satisfacción. – Lo que me hizo reír._

 _-¿No me crees? – me dijo. Volvió a poner champaña en mi ombligo y luego una frambuesa que mojó como la anterior, pero esta vez me la llevó a los labios, logré atrapar uno de sus dedos cuando puso la fruta en mi boca. Envolví mis labios sensualmente alrededor de su dedo esta vez, el gemido no fue imitado, sino sentido. Quitó su dedo de mi boca y pude probar la fruta. La frambuesa y el champán sabían bien juntos._

 _Comenzó a hacer un camino de fruta en mi cuerpo, lo vi hacerlo divertido preguntándome por dentro si me cubriría champán después. Optó principalmente por las frambuesas, tenía que gustarlas, pensé. Antes de darme cuenta de que las otras frutas no se habrían mantenido en mi cuerpo. Puso uno en la base de mi cuello, luego entre mis senos, otro en la parte superior de mi estómago, otro en mi estómago y luego optó por una uva para colocar en mi ombligo. Se arrastró a gatas para estar encima de mí sin tocarme._

 _Luego comenzó con el que estaba en la base de mi cuello, agarró la fruta con sus dientes pero dejó que sus labios me besaran donde estaba la fruta. Mis ojos no perdieron nada de lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de que no era muy práctico acostada sobre mi espalda. Luego bajó entre mis pechos e hizo lo mismo, cuando levantó la cabeza dejando sus rizos cosquilleando mi pecho, sonrió de una manera muy traviesa, luego volvió la cabeza hacia uno de mis pezones, hizo la Igual que con las frutas. Lo que me envió una ola de deseo directamente, a la mi parte baja de mi abdomen. Estaba a punto de inclinarme ante el placer cuando dijo_

 _-¡No te muevas, no debes dejar caer las fruta! – Gemí de frustración, porque además de no poder buscar contacto, había detenido sus suaves caricias orales para hablar conmigo._

 _Sonrío aún más, orgulloso de su pequeño efecto. Luego se acercó a mi otro pecho, que solo estaba pidiendo ser torturado también. Hizo lo mismo otra vez. Tuve que dar uso de todo mi autocontrol para no moverme y rozarme contra su pene, lo cual estoy segura que compartía mi opinión y mi deseo – Le oí reír suavemente, lo que me hizo gruñir._

 _-No es gracioso – me quejé como cuando tenía cinco años._

 _-Oh, si que lo es – contestó. Luego fue a la última frambuesa, esta vez arrastrando su lengua además del beso, bajó hasta a mi ombligo donde estaba la última fruta._

 _Lo atrapó entre sus dientes y esta vez se acercó a mí, a mis labios la puso en mi boca, la mastique para liberar el jugo ligeramente ácido y luego besé a Jaspér en la boca. Su lengua, su propio sabor mezclado con frambuesas y uvas era una sensación extraña, excitante y muy emocionante._

 _Me soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y bajó a mi ombligo. Metió la lengua dentro del limpiando el champán que había derramado unos momentos antes. Lo que avivó el volcán que había tenido lugar en mi vientre y que para demostrar su descontento dejó correr su lava entre mis piernas._

 _Se levantó y bajó de nuevo esta vez; estaba de rodillas, apartó mis piernas para tener una visión libre de mi intimidad húmeda, sonrió al verlo. Luego tomó una fresa por su tallo, la froto contra mi clítoris y luego hacia abajo a la entrada de mi íntimo, esperaba en silencio que él no decidiera penetrarla, no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera salir. Pero no por suerte para mí no lo hizo. Ni siquiera sé si él había adivinado lo que acababa de cruzar por mi mente, porque era una sonrisa burlona la que me estaba dando ahora mismo._

 _No, lo había cubrido con Mis fluidos y ahora se lo llevaba a la boca. Esta visión era de un erotismo sin nombre, cerró los ojos al morderlo lo que me causó escalofríos en todo el cuerpo._

 _-No hay acompañamiento más adecuado que tu néctar mi amor – me dijo abriendo los ojos. Esta frase me envió millones de pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo._

 _-Deja de jugar – dije con voz ronca._

 _-Hum… ¿pero pensé que eso era lo que querías? – Respondió burlonamente._

 _-Jaspér ... – Gemí._

 _Me sonrió de nuevo y luego se quitó el bóxer mientras yo hacía desaparecer el frutero. No perdió más tiempo, de hecho, tenía tanta prisa como yo, solo quería que le suplicara. Se colocó sobre mí y rápidamente me penetró una y otra vez, tuve los mismos sentimientos de plenitud, me sentía completa junto a él._

 _-No creo que pueda vivir sin este sentimiento – dijo._

 _-Yo tampoco – le respondí mientras le pedía a continuar. con mis movimientos._

 _Él lo hizo, me encantaba sentirlo moverse en mí, sentí que éramos más de una misma entidad, una misma alma que se reunía en esos momentos. Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y aún no era suficiente, tenía una de mis manos detrás de su espalda y la otra en sus nalgas, incliné mi pelvis y aumenté sus embestidas adaptando mis propios movimientos a los suyos. Entonces, de repente, se retiró lo que me sorprendió, regresó a mí tan fácilmente como si hubiera pesado solo quince libras._

 _-Vamos, arrodíllate – me pidió con su voz cargada de deseo. Lo hice, presionó mi espalda para inclinarme y colocarse detrás de mí cuando entendí qué posición quería, me adapte a su cuerpo y me llenó de nuevo, de hecho, sus empujes ahora tenían la intensidad que yo había deseado al principio. Siempre estuvo activo, fue más rápido y más fuerte, la fricción de su pene en mi vagina, el sonido de nuestros dos cuerpos chocando entre sí, nuestros respectivos jadeos, todo lo que se asociaba, me hicieron sentir rápidamente invadida por una ola de calor, combinada con la sensación de dejar la Tierra, el que te aísla en este mundo de placeres donde nada importa más que ese momento de gozo que estas experimentando. Sí, iba a disfrutar porque esta ola era poderosa, este velo de placer me envuelve por completo para llevarme al borde del precipicio. Me contraje, todos mis músculos se me apretaron de la cabeza a los pies y mi vagina más que todos los demás, se contrajo tanto que lo lleve de inmediato conmigo en el goce._

 _-Mierda, si Bellaaaaa… – gimió. Mientras que esta vez mi garganta demasiado comprimida tampoco podía soltar palabra, solo logro emitir un sonido indescriptible._

 _Cayó sobre mí y sentí su piel contra la mía, su corazón latía contra mí, sintiendo su aliento errático en mi espalda, podía afirmar que yo era la mujer más feliz y más plena._

 _-Bella, te amó, siempre te he amado, pero ahora estoy seguro de que nunca más podré vivir sin ti – Me dijo mientras se apartaba de mí y se desplomaba en la cama._

 _-Demasiado tarde, debiste pensarlo antes – repliqué divertido. Tuve la impresión de que lo que estaba pensando salió prácticamente palabra por palabra. El me sonrío_

 _-Hablo en serio, Bella, no quiero alejarme más de ti. Te quiero conmigo todo el tiempo._

 _-Primero tienes que limpiar tu casa para eso. Porque lo que sucedió esta noche si hubiéramos sido buenas personas, nunca debería haber sucedido. No soy ese tipo de mujer Jaspér._

 _-Lo sé, pero no quiero que te preocupes, ni te arrepientes. No te arrepientas – me rogó._

 _-Ahí es donde tengo un problema, porque no me arrepiento y no me importa. Eso es lo que me asusta._

 _-Bella, mañana te prometo lo más importante del mundo para mi. Arreglare las cosas, no tendrás que hacerte ese tipo de pregunta. Es a ti a quien amo y es ti a quien quiero a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas._

 _-Más te vale, porque no tengo la intención de dejarte ir y menos aún de dejarte ir con ella. Ni nadie más – le dije en un tono más ligero._

 _-Te das cuenta de que hace apenas 24 horas te encerré en una celda._

 _-Las 24 horas más hermosas de mi vida._

 _-El mío también – dijo, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de mí._

 _Y fue así que nos abrazamos desnudos uno contra el otro, nos quedamos dormidos felices y enamorados sin preocuparnos por nada. Porque sabíamos que siempre seríamos felices juntos._

 _Fin._


End file.
